Why are you in my dreams?
by Mystery-thief
Summary: Kaito intenta llevar una vida normal pero su doble identidad no se lo permite, además vive con el miedo a que su amiga Aoko descubra en realidad que él es la persona que ella más odia en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Reeditando! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y, como ya puse en mi profile, decidí corregir toda esta historia ya que es mi primer fic y tiene algunas faltas imperdonables, así que espero adecentarlo un poco, aunque me cueste un poquito más de esfuerzo xD

**Disclaimer: **Magic Kaito así como todos sus personajes pertenece a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo me dedico a cambiar un poco sus creaciones sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Why are you in my dreams?**

**Capítulo 1: Hate vs Love**

23 de Enero / 19:40

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -repetía una y otra vez– ¡ya lo ha vuelto a hacer!

Una chica morena de ojos claros y mirada perdida se encontraba recostada contra un árbol recubierto con una capa blanca de fría nieve. El invierno había llegado a Japón, dejando tras de sí el añorado buen tiempo, y, con él, todo los sentimientos agradables que la morena podía haber sentido por aquél estúpido mago aficionado.

Se acomodó de nuevo contra el árbol, mirando la hora con impaciencia y resignándose a esperar otra media hora más por su querido amigo.

- ¡Aoko! -Un chico con la respiración agitada se dirigía hacia ella tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, reflejando en su mirada una cierta preocupación, sobre todo al notar la mirada asesina que le dirigía su acompañante.

- ¡Ya has vuelto a llegar tarde otra vez! ¡Es que no tienes remedio Kaito! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Llevo más de media hora esperándote... ¡Y con el frío que hace! –Decía una enfurecida Aoko.

- Lo siento -Se disculpó él, intentando parecer arrepentido. No sabía el motivo, pero le encantaba hacerla rabiar, ver como su carita de niña intentaba parecer severa a la vez que hacía gestos airados con las manos mientras creía que podía parar a un huracán con su ira- es que…

- Da igual -Suspiró- ¡Déjalo! Pero vámonos ya que me estoy muriendo de frío. -Se quejó, dirigiéndose hacia el abarrotado gentío tras la mirada pícara que siempre la acompañaba, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aún quedarían suficientes reservas de los productos que tenía en mente, e imaginando quién se quedaría sin regalo como no consiguiera todo lo que quería aquellas navidades.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, se pararon en algunas tiendas mientras Kaito profesaba sus quejas y su cansancio ante el nerviosismo de la chica por tenerlo todo a punto.

- Aún me falta la comida y el regalo de papá, así que como no te des prisa te juro que… -Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarlo con su mirada cansada y contestando a sus gritos, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que el mago no le prestaba atención alguna, atento a las noticias que mostraba un enorme televisor expuesto en uno de los escaparates.

_Traslado de uno de los diamantes más conocidos en todo el mundo desde Inglaterra hasta Tokio. La famosa joya llamada Estrella de África, será trasladada al Museo Nacional de Tokio el próximo día 25. El inspector Nakamori recibirá a la preciada joya (...)_

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro que ese maldito ladrón aparece por allí! -Exclamó, mientras un imperceptible rastro de dolor surcaba sus rasgos.

- Eso no lo dudes -Murmuró el mago.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No, no, no, nada! Mejor vamos que se está haciendo tarde.

Antes de seguir su camino, una misteriosa sonrisa se iluminó en la cara de él; nadie lo notó, tan solo su portador, pero ni siquiera él sabía lo que sucedería aquella noche.

25 de Enero / 23:15

Un chico vestido con ropas blancas miraba deseoso desde lo alto de un edificio. La calle estaba revuelta, coches de policías en todas partes rodeando un edificio inmenso mientras que millones de personas se acercaban mirando con curiosidad y emoción contenida. La mayoría de la gente que se encontraba allí sabía muy bien lo que pasaría dentro de unos pocos segundos. Miles de ojos expectantes esperando su actuación, la de él, la del famoso ladrón Kaito Kid. Lo sabía, y eso le llenaba de una extraña satisfacción, más lejos de lo personal, que lo arrimaba a dulces recuerdos del pasado.

Sonrió.

- ¿Está seguro señorito Kaito? -Reiteró por enésima vez aquella noche.

- ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? -Repitió, ofuscado- ya sabes que sí Jii, nunca lo dejaré de hacer, por nada ni por nadie.

- Sabe que solo se lo digo por su seguridad.

Siempre la misma pregunta acompañada de la misma contestación. Nunca lo dejaría de hacer, todo lo que ello conllevaba era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

- ¡Faltan pocos segundos para la hora acordada! -Contó con creciente expectación- ¡Será mejor que me de prisa!

Desplegó su ala delta echándole una mirada despreocupada a su mayordomo que aún lo contemplaba con aire taciturno- Disfruta del show -Sonrió, a la vez que se internaba en el frío aire nocturno.

La calle principal que conducía al museo estaba repleta de gente. El edificio era inmenso, dos cúpulas enormes a cada lado rodeados de verdes jardines que adornaban a la más grande de ellas, colocada en el centro y decorada con el más exquisito de los gustos. Entrar era prácticamente imposible, los alrededores estaban repletos de policías armados, el cielo, custodiado por unos 30 o 40 helicópteros, y qué decir de la entrada principal y dentro del museo… - imposible – se repetía una y otra vez Aoko, observando cada detalle impuesto por su padre y controlando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- La verdad Aoko es que no entiendo porqué le tienes tanto odio a Kid. Con lo guapo, encantador y maravilloso que es… - decía una y otra vez una chica de coletas y ojos esperanzadores, contemplando el edificio con un nerviosismo notable en su rostro.

- ¿Guapo, encantador, maravilloso? -Repitió- ¿Abre los ojos Kei! ¿Qué le puedes ver a ese idiota engreído?

Sin previo aviso, las luces y los focos que iluminaban el interior y el exterior de todo el museo se apagaron. En medio de la oscuridad se escuchaban los gritos de admiración y sorpresa que profanaba el público enloquecido. Los policías empezaron a correr de un lado a otro vigilando bien las salidas y todos los agujeros por donde el ladrón se podía agachar. Lo que no se esperaban era que el ladrón ya estaba dentro del edificio.

_Idiotas. _Pensaba Kid con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa en su rostro. _No se esperaban que entrara por la parte delantera, así que han descuidado un poco los conductos de ventilación de delante del edificio, perfecto, ahora lo único que me queda es introducirme en la sala principal donde tienen escondido el diamante y con un poco de "magia", cogerlo. _Tenía todo tan calculado que lo que no sabía el famoso ladrón era que una persona seguía sus pasos muy de cerca. Había estudiado tanto los planes de su padre que sabía incluso donde podían fallar, así que decidió entrar aprovechando que todos estaban muy pendientes de Kid y subir hasta un pequeño observador que había encima de la cúpula más alta que servía a los astrónomos cuando querían estudiar las estrellas. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la valla de protección pacientemente a esperar, pensando que esta vez… no se escaparía.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, consiguiera desactivar los sensores y las cámaras de seguridad y tuviera que dormir a dos policías que se cruzaran en su camino, pero aparte de eso todo estaba saliendo según su plan.

Ahora se encontraba en las penumbras de la sala principal, sus ojos se deslizaron por la inmensa habitación hasta detenerse en su centro. Allí estaba, la reluciente joya con forma de gota colocada sobre una especie de repisa con una urna de cristal. El ladrón se acercó, entre fascinado y curioso. Levantó con cuidado la fina tapa, maravillado por el intenso color rojo que se reflejaba en su prístina superficie. Nada más rozar la joya, una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el museo.

_¡Mierda! Pues no son tan idiotas como yo creía_. _No me imaginé que tendrían otro punto de control. _

Una risotada resonó por toda la sala mientras miles de pasos se acercaban apresuradamente al lugar donde se encontraba, atrancando las puertas que conducían hacia su salvación.

- Estás atrapado Kid -La triunfante voz del inspector resonó por algún altavoz colocado estratégicamente en una de las altísimas paredes adornadas con detalle.

Estaba atrapado, no tenía salida alguna, la respiración se le congeló a pesar de que el cerebro comenzaba a trabajarle con más rapidez buscando algún punto de huída. Miró hacia el cielo, esperando que la solución apareciera por arte de magia, era irónico pensar que la única salida que le quedaba la tenía en frente de sus narices. Allí estaba, la luz de la luna traspasando el único sitio por el cual podría tener una vía de acceso, una última oportunidad.

Observó la joya con deseo, prometiéndose en ese mismo momento que la próxima vez sería suya mientras se deslizaba por el conducto de ventilación que daba a una sala sur. Al llegar allí, comprobó con satisfacción que no había vigilancia alguna, el inspector tenía demasiada confianza en su plan inicial, algo que le facilitaba las cosas. Solo tuvo que subir por unas pequeñas escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de la cúpula. Al llegar arriba, visualizó la pequeña plaza en la que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento se podía permitir unos segundos de tranquilidad.

De lo que no se dio cuenta era que una chica de unos diecisiete años de edad lo estaba observando sigilosamente desde un rincón, con una mirada cargada de odio.

- Perfecto -Murmuró con satisfacción- ahora solo tengo que…

- Ahora no vas a hacer nada porque esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya Kid -El plácido silencio se convirtió en uno cargado de tensión. El ladrón se dio la vuelta sorprendido, rogando porque la voz que acaba de escuchar no proviniera de la persona que tenía en mente. Solo con ver la silueta de aquella chica se le disiparon sus dudas, parándosele el corazón.

- Aoko -Susurró.

- ¡No te muevas! ¡Estás rodeado! -Espetó con cara de enfado, simulando más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía.

Después de la sorpresa inicial intentó con mucho esfuerzo recomponer esa sonrisa suya de que parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control.

- Vaya vaya , la hija del inspector Nakamori, que agradable sorpresa -Se burló, dando un paso deliberado hacia la chica.

- ¡Idiota! -Se sonrojó de pura ira- ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Estás totalmente rodeado! ¡Entrégate!

- Puede ser… - Puso una mano sobre su rostro haciendo que dudaba ante su triunfo, contemplándola con una fingida preocupación- Déjeme hacerle una pregunta Srta. Nakamori ¿Sabe alguien que está aquí?

Aoko se quedó en silencio, notando como un ramalazo de fuego golpeaba sus mejillas. En los pocos segundos que dudó distinguió aquél sentimiento como vergüenza. Una voz proveniente de alguno de los helicópteros interrumpió su contestación.

- ¿Preparados? ¡UNO!

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron como platos, mirando hacia su acompañante con pánico - ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! -Musitó.

- Creo que van a disparar –Respondió el ladrón con tranquilidad, como si el asunto no le afectara en absoluto.

- ¡DOS!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! -Exclamó, cada vez más y más asustada, notando como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Lo único que la consiguió tranquilizar en ese momento era él, su expresión, sus gestos, la forma en la que se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

Estaba sonriendo, estaban a punto de morir y el sonreía. No lo comprendía, pero esa sonrisa la tranquilizaba, no tenía forma de explicarlo pero aquello era lo único que la lograba calmar.

- Y… ¡TRES!

Al escuchar esto, Aoko cerró los ojos con fuerza. La última imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la de su amigo Kaito. _No lo veré nunca más, nunca más… _De repente notó como alguien la cogía por la cintura y se la llevaba. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ni lo quería saber. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y aunque los abriese no podría ver nada a causa de las lágrimas que al final no pudo contener. Se sintió ligera, muy ligera, y una agradable brisa le golpeaba en la cara.

Abrió los ojos, confusa, aunque al instante se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Estaba… ¡volando!, veía como poco a poco se alejaba del edificio. Lo veía cada vez más y más lejos.

- ¿Va cómoda Srta. Nakamori? – Dijo su salvador con un tono entre divertido y sarcástico.

- Tú me has… -Aoko no daba crédito a lo que veía, el mejor y más buscado ladrón de todos los tiempos, el mayor enemigo de su padre y la persona a la que más rabia le tenía en este mundo ¡le había salvado la vida! Así de simple, la había cogido en brazos justo antes de que dispararan contra ellos y se la había llevado volando- …Salvado -Escupió la palabra con incredulidad.

- Bonita vista ¿verdad? -Sonrió con condescendencia.

Minutos más tarde, los dos vislumbraron la terraza de un edificio abandonado donde él decidió posar su ala delta y soltar a su acompañante.

- Un placer haberla conocido -Sonrió, preparándose de nuevo para partir, con más urgencia de la que pretendía- Dígale a su padre que la próxima vez no se me escapará.

Iba a salir volando de nuevo antes de que algo lo retuviera por la capa con vehemencia, maldijo su mala suerte antes de girarse y comprobar quien lo estaba sosteniendo para evitar su huída.

- Alto ahí.

- ¿Qué? -No daba crédito, le había salvado la vida y lo único que podía pensar ella era en su ridícula obsesión por atraparle, cada día se parecía más a su padre.

- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado -Susurró- pero tú eres un ladrón y yo la hija de la persona que te tiene que atrapar, así que no me queda más remedio que decirte que quedas arrestado ladrón mil cuatrocientos doce –Dijo extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón unas esposas.

Kid la miraba con cara de asombro y desconcierto, aunque, para desgracia de la chica, rompió a reír.

- ¿Me vas a atrapar tú? ¿Una mocosa consentida como tú va a atrapar al mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos? Me gustaría verlo. – Se mofó.

- ¿¡Mocosa consentida?! ¡Te vas a acordar de esta! ¿El mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos? ¡Querrás decir el mayor IDIOTA de todos los tiempos! – Exclamó, roja de ira e intentando atraparle persiguiéndole con las esposas. Él consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos con un simple movimiento de muñeca y se la volvió a llevar volando. _Qué remedio me queda… _Suspiró, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-¡¿Quieres soltarme pedazo de…?!

- ¿Estás totalmente segura de que quieres que te suelte? – la interrumpió.

Aoko miró hacia abajo, calculando la distancia que había desde el cielo hasta sus pies . Estaban volando sobre la ciudad, a lo lejos se veía el museo donde se encontraba su padre, buscando como loco al fugitivo por cada recodo, sabedor de que él ya había escapado hacía ya tiempo. Aunque eso no era lo que más la asustaba ahora, si no que estaban a una altura de la que se podían divisar los coches como si pequeñas hormigas se tratasen.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Bájame de aquí! –En un acto reflejo, se agarró al chico lo más fuerte que podía.

- Aoko - Susurró, totalmente rojo.

- Por favor -Suplicó.

Kid sonrió y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta posarse en un edificio cercano a la torre del reloj donde ella y Kaito se conocieran hacía ya tanto tiempo. Aoko, bastante asustada, se sentó en el bordillo de la terraza del edificio mientras que su salvador no conseguía quitarle la vista de encima, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la ojiazul.

- ¿No puedo tener vértigo o qué? –Respiró, entre avergonzada y enfadada.

Sin dejar de mirarla, el ladrón se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de una sorprendida Aoko.

- Aquí hace bastante frío -Se excusó, completamente serio- ¿no querrás resfriarte no?

- No -Esta vez era ella quien no lo podía dejar de mirar.

Él estaba totalmente pasmado, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, alterando de forma permanente su corazón. _Está preciosa_.

Por el contrario, ella estaba hipnotizada, no dejaba de pensar si en realidad hubiera estado equivocada todo ese tiempo y Kid no era tan mala persona como creía.

Él se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, llegando a estar tan pegados que podían notar las respiraciones nerviosas de cada uno. La sostuvo por la cintura levantándola muy dulcemente. Sus rostros se fueron acercando con suavidad, no eran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo existían ellos dos.

Aoko cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, deseando que la besara, notando como el ladrón rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

El reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Los dos se detuvieron, contemplándose con desconcierto mientras los últimos momentos vividos acudían a sus mentes, confundiéndolos.

Aoko se separó con brusquedad con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Cómo pudo estar a punto de _besarle_?

- Yo… -Balbuceaba- yo no… - Entonces echó a correr. Escapó hacia la calle, toda roja y secándose los ojos como podía. Estaba muy confusa y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si lo hubiese besado, y lo pero de todo era que quería hacerlo. _¡Que he hecho, que he hecho, como lo voy a mirar ahora a la cara! ¡Kaito!_

-¿Adonde vas preciosa? -Una voz siniestra interrumpió sus pensamientos, consiguiendo olvidar sus problemas que fueron sustituidos en el momento en el que contempló aquella sucia sonrisa y un cuchillo cubierto de sangre.

En la terraza de unos viejos apartamentos, un ladrón perdía su mirada por el lugar donde ella se había ido, con preocupación y totalmente confuso. _Mierda ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Aoko, no me acordaba de quien era, yo…_

Fin del primer capítulo

Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer, iré subiendo nuevos capítulos y reeditando los viejos poco a poco! Sin más, se despide Mt. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Why you be in my dreams... 2

HoLaaa!! Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a Debi-chan, Isuei y a Naiyara que son las personas que me animaron a seguir

Este fic lo estoy publicando también en otra pág. y también se lo quería dedicar a todos los que me animaron, sobre todo a Nanako-Kuroba y a BlaEst.

Gracias a todos!!

Why you be in my dreams…

Pensamientos: ……………´´

Cambio de escena:

Flash back: --

Intervención de un personaje: - …………..

Intervención por medio de televisión, transmisor…: ………………

Capítulo 2: …Kiss me…

-¿Adonde vas preciosa? – Dijo una siniestra voz detrás de la chica -.

Aoko se dio la vuelta aún con los ojos húmedos, y, al girarse, vio a un hombre siniestro, con una sonrisa fría en la cara, una mirada asesina y un cuchillo en su mano izquierda. La chica empezó a correr; el siniestro hombre la perseguía y cada vez le cogía más ventaja. Aoko estaba muy asustada, las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos le impedían ver hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que chocó contra una pared y se cayó al suelo llevándose la mano a la frente donde se había llevado el golpe. Pero eso no fue lo que más le preocupó, al ver que donde estaba no tenía salida. La única salida era por la que aquel hombre acababa de entrar.

- Tranquila preciosa… por ahora no te pienso matar… quiero disfrutar un poco más de ti… - Aoko empezó a gritar y a llorar desesperadamente. El hombre la agarró por el cuello y la levantó, después empezó a quitarle la camiseta mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda.

- Como sigas tocándola te juro que te mato – Una voz hizo girar al hombre, una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos húmedos y miró a su salvador. De repente vio como el hombre se abalanzaba sobre él con el cuchillo alzado. Pero el ladrón, con una mirada seria que no era habitual en él, hizo un movimiento, cogiéndole firmemente por la muñeca y dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la chica. Fue corriendo hasta ella para después abrazarla. Ella estaba medio desnuda, con el cuerpo dolorido y llorando.

- Aoko… dime que estás bien… por favor háblame.

- Ki…Kid – Pero no pudo seguir hablando; se abrazó al ladrón lo más fuerte que podía y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una pequeña habitación con una ventana al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada y una puerta justo en frente. Miró a través del cristal, aún era de noche. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y miró a todos lados. No sabía donde estaba y apenas se acordaba de nada de lo que pasara, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba muy cansada. En ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación; una señora de unos sesenta o setenta años se acercó con un cuenco de sopa a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y que hago yo aquí? – Dijo Aoko cada vez más confundida.

- Me llamo Fumika Sakiwara, y estás en mi casa. Alguien llamó hace apenas dos horas a mi puerta, y, al abrir, te encontré allí tirada. – Dijo la anciana con una cálida sonrisa.

- Aaa… Yo soy Aoko Nakamori y… la verdad no se muy bien como llegué aquí… solo me acuerdo de que un tipo me atacó y él me vino a salvar… - decía Aoko entre asustada y confusa.

- No te preocupes cielo, mañana por la mañana podrás llamar a tu padre y decirle que te venga a buscar, ahora descansa.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Sakiwara – Respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Aoko llamó a su padre y se la llevó en seguida mientras le agradecía a la anciana todo lo que había hecho por su hija.

- Gracias Sra. Sakiwara, no se volverá a repetir, se lo prometo.

- No importa inspector Nakamori, tráigala cuando le parezca, para mi no es ninguna molestia.

Cuando arrancó el coche, la anciana entró en su casa cerrando la puerta como si nada pasara.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina y allí esperó.

- Se arriesga demasiado señor.

- ¿No te fías de mí Ji? – Dijo la anciana quitándose la máscara que le tapaba su verdadero rostro y mostrándose tal y como era. - ¿No te fías del mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos? – Dijo mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Aoko suspiró exasperada, su padre le gritaba como un loco mientras ella miraba distraída por la ventana del coche.

- ¡¡AOKO!! ¡¿Me estás haciendo caso?!Te pasas la noche entera fuera de casa y ahora me dices que no te acuerdas de nada!! ¡¡Quieres escucharme!!

- Papá… tú… ¿tú crees que Kid es tan malo como parece?

-¡¡Qué!! ¡¡No me cambies ahora de tema!!

-Ay… - No entiendo nada, es un ladrón; es estúpido, creído, imbécil… pero… no sé… ayer, cuando me salvó…´´ En ese momento la chica se ruborizó.

- Eres imposible Kaito, primero salvas a la hija de tu enemigo y después te disfrazas de anciana para que no sospechen nada… si sigues así un día te van a pillar.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo… sabes de sobra que NuNcA van a atrapar al mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos. – Decía mientras una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su rostro.

…:DiiN dOoN:… (xD)

- Debe de ser Aoko.- Iba camino para abrirle la puerta cuando una mano lo retuvo agarrándolo de la manga de la chaqueta. – Cuidado Kaito, ten mucho cuidado. Aoko no es tan ingenua como te hace creer.

- Que siiii… - Dijo el chico con resignación.

Nada más abrir la puerta, notó como un peso se le caía encima de él y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza y los ojos fuera de su órbita.

Al recuperarse de la caída se dio cuenta de que lo que se… más bien LA que se había caído encima de él no era ni más ni menos que la mismísima Aoko Nakamori. - ¿Se puede saber qué…?

- ¡Rápido idiota escóndeme!

- ¿Es broma no? ¡Primero te tiras encima de mí, después me llamas idiota y aún por encima me pides que te esconda!

- Yo… por favor… ¡Ahora no te puedo explicar nada! ¡Por favor! – Le decía la chica entre enfadada y nerviosa mientras le agarraba por las solapas de la chaqueta. En ese momento llegó Gi a ver lo que pasaba y porqué había tanto jaleo. Cuando los encontró, estaban uno encima del otro, él agarrándole de la cintura y ella de la chaqueta. Gi se quedó entre rojo y morado, más o menos del color de la cara de los dos chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de la postura en la que estaban.

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse rojos como tomates, lo segundo fue levantarse lo más rápido que pudieron y decir al unísono algo que ya le era familiar al profesor.

- ¡¡No es lo que parece!!

-¡¡AOKO!!

- Mierd… ¡¡ya está ahí!! ¡¡Rápido, escóndeme!!

Aoko entró corriendo en la casa y Kaito cerró la puerta de la calle haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Una vez dentro, llevó a Aoko hasta su habitación.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!

- Mi padre

- ¿Tu padre…?

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Mi padre!! Es que… me escapé de casa…

- ¿¡Qué te que?!

- ¡¡Calla y escúchame!! Ayer… bueno, da igual… lo que pasa es que hoy dormí en casa de Keiko y… me olvidé de avisar a mi padre… por eso está así – Mintió la chica –

- ¿¡Qué…?!

- ¿Eh?

- Nada, nada...- ¿Por qué me miente…?´´- Se extrañó el chico mientras la miraba de reojo intentando disimular su curiosidad -

- Bueno… ya me voy ¿vale?, gracias por esconderme…

- Espera Aok...

Pero no le dejó terminar, la chica se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se marchó corriendo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?´´

Salió de casa del chico lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, cerró la puerta con estrépito y corrió en dirección a su casa.

- ¿Qué me pasa…?´´ ¿Por qué ahora que veo a Kaito me acuerdo de… ¿Kid?

_30 de Enero / 21:05_

- A papá ya se le ha pasado el cabreo… pero ya hace cuatro días que evito a Kaito…´´ ¡¡ No puedo más!!- Decía la chica mientras golpeaba la mesa sobre la que cenaba haciendo que una de las bolas de carne que se estaba tomando saliese rodando hasta parar en el suelo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Aoko? – Dijo su padre sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- N… no papá

- Ya sabes que hoy Kid vuelve a actuar… así que…

- Te pasarás toda la noche fuera… si… lo sé de sobra… -Decía la chica con una mirada cansada.

- Volveré lo más pronto que pueda… ¡¡y esta vez lo atraparé!! – Dijo intentando animarse a si mismo.

La chica lo miró dulcemente mientras que su padre se levantaba con esfuerzo y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda

Y, fingiendo una sonrisa, salió hacia la fría calle.

..

Aoko se levantó decidida, esperó unos cuántos minutos hasta escuchar como el coche de su padre se ponía en marcha. Subió a su habitación, se quitó el pijama y se volvió a vestir, cogió su cazadora y salió de casa.

Esta noche Kid actuaba en el Museo Oeste de Tokio, la _luna negra_ era el nuevo objetivo del ladrón.

Como siempre, una noche perfecta; toda la gente observando el lugar donde el famoso ladrón aparecería y, como siempre, las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Kaito?

Esta vez estaba claro, la vigilancia no era tan dura como la anterior vez, robar la_ luna negra_ no sería tan difícil. Esta vez decidió disfrazarse de uno de los policías que servían al padre de Aoko.

Nada más entrar en el Museo, decidió ir hacia la habitación donde estaba la joya simulando un cambio de turno con alguno de vigilancia.

Entró en la sala mientras una enigmática sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Ya era la hora.

Las luces se apagaron de repente. Aoko se asustó pero sabía que había llegado el momento. Se abrochó hasta el cuello la cazadora y corrió hacia la sala donde el ladrón haría acto de presencia.

Cuando llegó, estaba vacía. Por una parte se alegraba de ello; la verdad es que no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer; la chica temblaba como una hoja, desde que saliera de casa no dejara de pensar ni un segundo en su amigo Kaito. Sabía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero era su decisión.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella. No se diera cuenta ni por un momento de que la observaban ya desde que había entrado en la sala. Se giró con brusquedad hasta poder ver la cara del famoso ladrón. Como siempre, con su traje blanco y su sombrero de copa alta. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como dos luceros azules.

- Vaya, vaya… Que agradable sorpresa… la verdad es que no me la esperaba aquí Srta. Nakamori

- Déjate de tonterías. Necesito hablar contigo… - Le contestó una seria Aoko.

- Está bien… habla – Dijo con la simpleza que lo caracterizaba como si el asunto no fuera con él.

- ¡¡Aquí no!! ¡¿No sabes que ahora mismo están llegando miles de hombres armados para atraparte?!

- Está bien… pues luego… ¿Le gustaría volver a ver Tokio desde el cielo? – Le dijo el ladrón en un tono entre burlón y pícaro.

- ¡¡Cállate y sígueme!! – Y, diciendo esto, lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó por una de las puertas de aquella sala.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a una pequeña terraza en la parte posterior del museo donde parecía que no había vigilancia. Desde el otro lado del museo se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente apoyando a Kaito Kid, cosa que no agradó a la chica.

- ¿Qué se supone que me querías contar?

Al hacer esta pregunta, notó como ella se ruborizaba. Esto lo puso nervioso, extrañamente nervioso.

Aoko estaba delante del ladrón, mirando para el suelo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué me pasa…? Ahora ya estoy aquí… no me puedo echar para atrás ´´

Y, diciendo esto, levantó la cabeza hasta quedar sus ojos a la altura de los de él.

A Kid le costó sostenérsela, intentó no pensar en ella pero era imposible. La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Sonrió, intentando disimular una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que decían que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no pudo. Y menos cuando notó los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello.

- A…Aoko…

Aoko se acercó lentamente a su cara y le susurró aquellas palabras que él, no Kaito Kid, sino él, Kaito Kuroba, deseara toda su vida escuchar.

- Bésame…

En ese instante el tiempo se congeló. Su cara pasó de blanca a roja en una décima de segundo. Pero no pensó; no podía hacerlo. Su mente estaba en blanco, las piernas le empezaban a temblar. Miró a la chica a los ojos y la fue acercando despacio a sus labios.

--

El móvil volvía a sonar. Ya era la quinta llamada que recibía en el día.

Aoko estaba tirada en su cama con un cojín entre sus brazos. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y de sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar unas sigilosas lágrimas.

- Llevo dos días sin verle… no se que me pasa… desde aquella noche me siento como si le hubiese traicionado… ¿Por qué me siento así…?

- Deberías hablar con él

- ¡¿Hablar con él?! ¡¿Sabes lo que dices Keiko?! No me atrevo ni a mirarle a la cara. La última vez que fui a su casa tuve que irme corriendo antes de que me dijese nada… Lo único que le dije fue una mentira… y ahora ya no estoy segura de nada.

- ¿y… no será que te gust…

- ¡¡No se te ocurra decirlo!! ¡¡Odio a ese ladrón!! – Decía Aoko con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Aoko… siempre puedes probar.

- ¿Probar? – Esta vez Aoko dejó a un lado el cojín y escuchó a su amiga atentamente.

- La próxima vez que actúe ve a junto él, mírale a los ojos y bes…

- ¡¡Que dices!! ¡¡Estás loca!! ¡¡No sabes lo que dices!!

Pero el móvil las volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿…Es Kaito…?

- Me temo que sí…

- …

--

Esta vez no había nadie que los detuviese. En aquel momento no le importaba nadie ni nada. Solo existían ellos dos.

Solo existían ellos dos…

- A…Aoko…

Al escuchar aquella voz se asustaron. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia donde provenía.

Y allí estaba, de pié, junto a la puerta, la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento; la persona por la que ella empezó a llorar mientras temblaba de miedo.

- Papá…

FiiN dEl SeGuNdOo CaPííTuLoO

Aquí tenéis el segundo capi!! Perdón si me quedó un poco cutre pero… x)

En el próximo capítulo me voy a centrar un poco más en la relación KaitoxAoko… Haber que tal sale U

Espero vuestros Reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Why you be in my dreams… 3

_Pensamientos: ……………´´_

_Intervención por medio de televisión, transmisor…: ………………_

**Capítulo 3: …I need You…**

Esta vez no había nadie que los detuviese. En aquel momento no le importaba nadie ni nada. Solo existían ellos dos.

Solo existían ellos dos…

- A…Aoko…

Al escuchar aquella voz se asustaron. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia donde provenía.

Y allí estaba, de pié, junto a la puerta, la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento; la persona por la que ella empezó a llorar mientras temblaba de miedo.

- Papá…

- Suelta a mi hija… - Dijo Ginzo Nakamori con una tranquilidad que no era normal en él.

- Papá yo…

- ¡Tú cállate!

En ese momento, en un acto reflejo de protección, el ladrón agarró a la chica más fuerte.

- ¡¡He dicho que la sueltes!! – De repente, el inspector jefe de la policía sacó del bolsillo interior de su americana un revolver. – Suéltala o disparo.

Las nubes cubrieran el cielo de un negro tan intenso que hacía desaparecer las estrellas. Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer tímidamente en el museo.

- No la soltaré – Sentenció el chico

- ¿Qué? – Aoko miró a su protector deseando con toda su alma que lo que acababa de decir no fuera aquello.

Unos segundos de silencio hicieron acto de presencia. Los segundos más largos de su vida. Miraba para su padre bastante aturdida mientras notaba la fría lluvia en contacto con su piel, cada vez la lastimaba más.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido – No tuvieron ni dos segundos para reaccionar, el policía apretó el gatillo con fuerza.

Eses momentos fueron muy confusos para Aoko. Notó como alguien la empujaba bruscamente hacia un lado haciendo que la chica llevara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Al recuperar la consciencia pudo ver como su padre seguía parado en el mismo sitio, con la mirada seria y un gesto neutro en la cara.

- Aoko…

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar donde antes estaban ella y el ladrón, y allí lo vio, rodeado por un charco de sangre el cual la lluvia lo acentuaba más, con una herida provocada por la bala de su padre en el brazo izquierdo de este.

Kid estaba semiinconsciente, con una mano en donde tenía la herida y con la otra intentando levantarse y llegar hasta donde estaba la chica.

- ¡¡Idiota, no te muevas!! – Decía Aoko cada vez más nerviosa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Aoko, ven.

La voz neutra de su padre resonó detrás de ella. Notó como los ojos de este se clavaban en su nuca.

Una mano fría como el hielo la agarró haciéndola levantar y arrastrándola hasta la puerta al interior del museo.

- Papá… por favor… - Rogaba al mismo tiempo que veía la imagen del ladrón cada vez más distante.

Pero el inspector de policía no se inmutó y se la llevó de allí sin echar la vista atrás.

Kaito veía con impotencia como se llevaban a Aoko mientras él no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto en el sitio sin poder moverse con un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo izquierdo.

- Ji… necesito que vengas a la parte trasera del museo donde actué… ya te lo explicaré más tarde… ven rápido por favor

- Papá…

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa fuera muy doloroso. Mientras que Aoko le suplicaba de rodillas que volvieran para ayudarle su padre solo giraba la vista como si ella no existiese. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente como se sentía su padre, por ello se sentía sucia, sucia y dolida. Se aferró a su cuerpo empapado por la tormenta y unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en su cara mezclándose con la lluvia.

Sin mediar palabra, subió las pequeñas escaleras que la conducían a su cuarto seguida por su padre.

- Papá… por favor… - repitió por enésima vez Aoko.

- No volverás a salir de casa. Al instituto te llevaré y te recogeré yo todos los días – Dijo sin prestar atención a las súplicas de la chica, y, antes de cerrar la puerta, echó una última mirada a esta, una última mirada que deseó no haberla hecho, una mirada llena de dolor, rabia, impotencia y millones de sentimientos más que solo sintiera una vez en su vida y que juró que no volvería a sentir más.

Aoko le devolvió la mirada justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices. Ella vio lo mismo en la mirada de su padre.

Suspiró, lo que más le dolía ahora no era como se podía estar sintiendo, en ese momento eso era secundario, lo más importante para ella era saber si él estaba bien, no necesitaba más, solo necesitaba eso para ser feliz.

El día amaneció lluvioso. Aoko se giró sobre si misma para poder mirar por la ventana de su habitación. A pesar de estar metida en la cama no pudiera dormir en toda la noche. En sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y el llanto contenido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ya no le importaba nada. Se volvió a girar pero esta vez para el lado contrario a la ventana.

Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y se asomaba sigiloso. Vio la cara de su padre. Pero esta vez mucho más seria y más cansada que la noche anterior. Seguro que él tampoco consiguiera dormir en toda la noche.

- Levántate – Le dijo con una voz fría y apagada.

La chica no se inmutó, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- He dicho que te levantes. Vas a llegar tarde.

Solo viera a su padre así una vez y fuera el día en que su madre falleciera. No se acordaba demasiado bien pero lo suficiente como para saber lo mal que se sentía su padre, casi tan mal como se sentía ella en ese instante.

Se levantó con cansancio y fue directamente a la ducha. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Bajó a la cocina y allí volvía a estar, el mismo semblante serio. Sin mediar palabra, salieron los dos hacia la calle con dirección al instituto.

La fría lluvia no parara de caer hasta bien entrada la noche. Vio unos pequeños rayos de sol asomar tras los grises nubarrones. Esa mañana decidieran ir andando. Sabía que su padre solía evitar coger el coche para no gastar lo innecesario, pero esa mañana estaba segura de que lo hiciera más para despejar las ideas que por cualquier otro motivo.

Vio a su amiga Keiko en la puerta del instituto como cada mañana esperándola allí.

No se despidió de su padre, pero tampoco él hizo ademán de hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia su amiga con una triste sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Aoko?.. ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó su mejor amiga bastante preocupada.

- Tenemos que hablar… por cierto ¿Sabes si Kaito llegó?

- Creo que no pero aún es muy pronto… Mejor hablamos… ¿no?

- Sí… mejor será… - Asintió.

Una luz cegadora proveniente del exterior lo despertó. Abrió los ojos intentado cambiarse de posición y conteniendo un gesto de dolor en su cara.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Aún me duele bastante pero no es nada… se me pasará – Dijo Kaito con un gesto de indiferencia en su cara. – Mejor que me vista ya… no vaya ser que llegue tarde.

- ¿Va a ir al instituto en su estado?

- Sep, no quiero que Aoko sospeche… - Dijo el chico intentando calmar al mejor amigo de su difunto padre - A parte necesito saber si ella está bien… - Concluyó diciendo la última frase en un susurro que el otro no fue capaz de escuchar para su alivio.

- Pero si ni siquiera se puede levantar. Hágame caso, quédese aunque sea dos días más.

Si es por la Srta. Aoko por lo que está así la llamaré…

- … Está bien, ¡pero ni se te ocurra pensar que lo hago por ella! – Reprochó el chico intentando que su orgullo quedara intacto.

Ji le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, gesto que Kaito agradeció.

- ¡¿Qué estuviste a punto de besar a Kid!?

- ¡Quieres parar de gritar! ¡No ves que nos está mirando todo el mundo!

Ya era la hora del recreo, Aoko y Keiko estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol mientras Keiko le hacía el interrogatorio a su amiga la cual estaba bastante colorada por la clase de preguntas que su amiga le hacía.

- ¿No era el consejo que me diste tu? – Se defendió.

- Ya pero… no te creía capaz de hacerlo… no se… es demasiado…

- Arriesgado – Completó la frase -. Pero lo peor no es eso… lo peor es que después llegó mi padre y nos vio… entonces disparó y le dio a Kid en un hombro y…

- ¿¡Qué…?! Pero si tu padre es más inocente que un niño de cinco años…

- Ya pero… ayer… ayer tenía una mirada… una mirada que… no se… no parecía él – Dijo la chica ignorando el comentario que hiciera su amiga.

- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Y que pasó con Kid? – Preguntó con un recelo en sus palabras que ella notó. Sabía de sobra que Keiko era fan de Kid, pero no lo suficiente como para estar enamorada de él… Sabía que fuese por lo que fuese, ella estaría ahí para apoyarla.

- No lo sé Keiko… no lo sé.

Al final de las clases ya la esperaba allí. Miró con dolor y rencor a la persona que le esperaba en el coche y suspiró.

Se despidió de su amiga y entró en el coche. Su padre arrancó sin mirarla.

Cuando llegaron a casa aún era pronto. Aoko subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, se recostó sobre cama y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse.

Sabía que no saldría de allí hasta la hora de la cena pero eso tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Un sonido bastante molesto la despertó, miró con odio para su móvil como si este fuera el culpable de todos sus males y tuvo que controlarse para no tirarlo por la ventana.

- ¿…Si?

- ¿Aoko?

- Sí...- contestó ella sin muchas ganas – Que quieres - Pero a Kaito no le importó lo más mínimo lo mal que le contestara.

- Aoko… - Dijo este en un tono tan serio que la sorprendió – ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento la chica se quedó en blanco sin saber que contestar.

- P…Por qué lo dices…

- Por lo que pasó ayer por la noche

- Pues la verdad es que… ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que me pasó ayer por la noche? – Dijo incorporándose.

- ……… – Kaito se quedó en blanco, un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras se maldecía por lo que acababa de soltar – P… Porque me lo dijo… me lo dijo…

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- Me lo dijo… ¡Keiko! – Respondió él, rezando para que Aoko se lo contara a su amiga.

- … ¿Y que piensas?...

- ¿Qué pienso de qué? – Contestó aliviado.

- ¡¡De lo de ayer idiota!!

- Pues… nada

- ¿Nada? – Dijo la chica con las lágrimas a punto de salirle de los ojos.

- Sí… Que pobre Kid… Pero seguro que está bien!! Tú no te preocup… PiPiPiPiPi

Aoko colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

- S…Serás idiota… - Se decía para si mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos – Serás idiota… - Ahora se daba cuenta, ahora ya sabía lo poco que le importaba, lo poco que significaba ella en su vida. Estuviera a punto de besarse con otro y no le importaba… Se secó aquellas molestas lágrimas y se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama aferrándose a su almohada – Te odio Kaito…

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que le he hecho ahora?! A las mujeres no hay quien las entienda…

Kaito se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana en silencio. – Desde luego… por encima de que me preocupo por ella… y el idiota de su padre… no me esperaba que se pusiera así… aunque… la verdad es que me extraña que no me hubiese disparado directamente a la cabeza… con lo idiota que es ni siquiera podría atinar en el sombrero… - Decía el chico divertido.

- No lo subestimes

- ¿Ji…?

- Te parecerá un idiota pero desde que murió su mujer Aoko es lo único que tiene, si alguien se atreviese a tocar a su hija él lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo… Además, ¿Ni si quiera te has parado a pensar por qué no te atrapó en ese mismo instante?

- ¿Eh?

- Nakamori no es como tú crees. Tampoco te disparó directamente a ningún punto vital, solo te dio un simple tiro en el brazo porque sabía que con eso conseguiría que tu no aparecieses en un tiempo y, lo más importante, no matarte.

En el fondo sabe que sin ti él seguiría siendo un policía normal y corriente…

- ¿Tú crees…? – Interrumpió Kaito, pero, esta vez, más atento y serio en las palabras que le decía el mejor amigo de su padre.

- Aoko… no te tienes porque poner así con Kaito, sabes que él es así… no se da cuenta de las cosas… - La consolaba Keiko, su padre parecía que se calmara un poco y al menos dejara que Aoko hablase con sus amigas.

- Ya, claro… ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque le tuviste que decir nada! – Le reprochó la chica.

- ¿Decirle…? ¿Decirle qué?

- No te hagas la inocente ahora… No se porque le tuviste que contar lo que me pasó con Kid… ya te dije que no quería que lo supiese nadie…

- ¡Pero si yo no le conté nada!

- Ya claro… ¿¡y entonces como se enteró!?

- Aoko… ¡No he visto a Kaito en todo el día! ¡¿No sabes que no vino a clase!? Además… eres mi mejor amiga… ¿Por qué tendría que contárselo? ¿No confías en mí o que?

- ¿Entonces cómo…?

En el reloj ya daban las once. Keiko ya se fuera hacía tiempo y su padre saliera a la comisaría por algún asunto que según él no le importaba a la chica lo más mínimo. Total, que volvía a estar en casa sola.

Aprovechó la ausencia de su padre para bajar al salón.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Mi padre no volverá hasta dentro de una hora… ´´ entonces…´´

Aoko abrió la puerta de la calle y miró hacia fuera. Nadie. Cerró la puerta despacio y corrió en dirección a la casa de Kaito. Por más que pensara no se le ocurría donde podía estar el ladrón, además, ahora lo que le importaba era hablar con Kaito, por una vez tenía que comerse su orgullo y pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Por qué me ofrecería yo para ayudarle a recoger la casa…? – Murmuraba Kaito mientras se dirigía hacia los cubos de basura que estaban al lado de su casa. En ese momento escuchó un ruido detrás de él, se giró asustado y allí la vio.

- Kaito… - Decía la cansada chica apoyándose en la pared con una mano -Tengo que hablar contigo…

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas!? – Entrecerró los ojos sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

- Quiero saber quien te dijo lo que le pasó a Aoko con Kid. Tú le dijiste a Aoko que fuera yo sabiendo que yo no te viera en todo el día.

- … es que…

- ¿Es que…?

- Yo… tengo que ir a sacar la basura así que no puedo hablar… ya nos veremos mañana en clase.

Y, diciendo esto, el chico se echó a correr perseguido por Keiko. - ¡Espera Kaito! – La chica consiguió alcanzarle agarrándole por la manga de la camisa. - ¡¡Esper…!!

Keiko se tropezó haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, pero antes de caerse, Kaito consiguió agarrarla por la cintura haciendo que los dos quedaran a una mínima distancia uno del otro en una postura que creo que no me hace falta describir.

- Keiko… tú no… tú no…

Los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente al oír una voz que los dos conocían bastante bien.

- Aoko… no es… no es lo que tu piensas.

- Cállate… ¡Cállate! – Dijo Aoko dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr sin rumbo. No llores idiota, no llores´´

- ¡¡Aoko!!

FiiN dEl TeRceR CaPííTuLoO

Ya lo séé!! Es demasiado surrealista como para ser verdad pero es un Fic así que va a haber que aguantarse!! xD

No creo que el inspector Nakamori hiciera eso ni creo que Aoko se tragara lo de Keiko y Kaito pero que le vamos a hacer… n.nU

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!! Me animais mucho en serio!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

HoLa, hoLaa! Pues aquí vuelvo yo con un nuevo capítulo… ya se que tardé "un poco" () en publicar el siguiente capítulo y lo siento, pero dejé abandonado este fic y el resto cuando comenzaron los examenes y desde qe m dejaron d echar DC en la televisión me desenganché un poco d esta serie y no m veía con animos de seguir…

Siento mucho tardar tanto y **muchísimas gracias **por los reviews! Es lo qe mas m anima a seguir.

Weno y después de todo este royo… os dejo con el capítulo xP

Los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente al oír una voz que los dos conocían bastante bien.

- Aoko… no es… no es lo que tu piensas.

- Cállate… ¡Cállate! – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr sin rumbo. ``No llores idiota, no llores´´

- ¡¡Aoko!!

_Pensamientos: ``……………´´_

_Intervención por medio de televisión, transmisor…: [………………]_

**Capítulo 4: …****Confused feelings****…**

Kaito salió corriendo detrás de la chica lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

- ¡Aoko espera!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Consiguió alcanzarla en plena carrera agarrándola por las muñecas mientras ella intentaba zafarse con movimientos bruscos.

- Aoko no es…

- ¡Cállate… cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! – Decía tapándose los oídos con las dos manos.

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te pones así?!

No contestó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de este.

- ¡Aoko! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Además, ¿si fuera verdad que pasa!? No me digas que estás celosa –Replicó con sarcasmo

- ¿eh?... –Aoko se quitó las manos de la cara y se quedó mirando para su amigo que la observaba con gesto serio. – ¡Pu… pues claro que no! –Reaccionó- Solo que… ¡Da igual, además, que mas te dará! Me voy para casa… tu si quieres puedes quedarte con tu novia aquí o donde quieras. ¡Me voy! – Gritó tajante dándose la vuelta con la cara roja como un tomate.

Kaito no la siguió. Su mirada se perdía en la silenciosa calle por la que su mejor amiga acababa de desaparecer.

- ¡Kaito! – El chico se dio la vuelta sin molestarse siquiera a mirar a la persona que lo acababa de llamar - ¿Dónde… Dónde está Aoko? – Decía Keiko jadeando.

- Se fue a casa… -continuó sin mirarla- que es lo mismo que tendrías que hacer tú ahora.

******

Aoko caminaba sola por las frías calles de Tokio, le dolía la cabeza y estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar a donde se dirigía. Su casa quedaba por el lado contrario a donde estaba yendo y ella estaba demasiado dolida como para dar la vuelta y volver.

`` Por eso Keiko quería que yo estuviese con Kid… para olvidarme de Kaito, ahora encaja todo ´´ - Sonrió con sarcasmo aguantando las frías lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos - ``Y Kaito… por eso no le importó lo que me pasara con Kid… Pero lo que más me duele es que los dos me mintieran ´´

Unas campanadas interrumpieron sus sollozos. Miró para la gran torre que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Suspiró intentando no pensar en los tristes recuerdos que aparecían dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Dio la vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos, su padre no llegaría muy tarde y no le apetecía dar otro motivo por el cual quedar castigada más tiempo.

******

Los días pasaban lentamente, Aoko no pisara el instituto desde aquel día, y, por lo que le dijeran, Kaito tampoco.

Su padre ya le hablaba, no como antes pero, explicándole que todo fuera un accidente, lo entendió. Además, Aoko ya estaba más tranquila al enterarse de que Kid haría aparición en unos días para robar _la musa dorada. _

- Sabes que hace unos días que te levanté el castigo… -comenzó- pero de todos modos esta noche no quiero… -rectificó- te prohíbo que te acerques al museo.

- Sí papá… - Asintió sin demasiadas ganas

- Mañana irás al instituto. La excusa de que te encuentras mal para no asistir a clase duró demasiado

-Sí papá… - volvió a asentir.

- … Me voy… llamaron de la comisaría para prepararlo todo. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar – Se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa cansada, abrió la puerta de la calle y echó una última mirada a su hija, que no se la devolvió.

Aoko subió a su habitación. El móvil, encima de la cama, y, como siempre, veinte llamadas perdidas. (Keiko, Keiko, Kaito…) - `` Las mismas de siempre…´´ -Suspiró.

Miró por la ventana, hoy no llovía, la idea de un día nublado la animaba más que de costumbre. Aquella semana fuera terriblemente dolorosa y el hecho de que lloviera no mejoraba demasiado la perspectiva. Bajó a la calle sin muchas ansias con su chaqueta oscura bien sujeta al cuerpo.

Llevaba una semana sola, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no fuera su padre. Todavía le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero sabía que no podía ser egoísta y que si ellos se querían no pensaba hacer nada como para separarlos. La verdad era que no estaba enfadada por eso, claro que le dolía, pero estaba enfadada porque su mejor amiga no fue capaz de decirle que estaba con Kaito y aún por encima inventarle una mentira para que no se enterara de lo que pasaba.

Bufó con resignación.

Iba tan distraída pensando en sus cosas que ni cuenta se diera de quien la estuviera siguiendo desde que saliera de casa.

- Aoko… -susurró-

Alguien la retuvo tapándole la boca y agarrándola por detrás. En menos de dos segundos estaba apoyada contra la húmeda pared de un callejón al igual que las manos de su "secuestrador" las cuales estaban situadas a ambos lados de ella impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces pedazo de idiota?! ¡Suéltame de una vez!– Gritó al reconocer la cara de su "ex-mejor amigo".

- No, antes quiero que me escuches – Replicó él con la mirada más seria que ella viera jamás.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, suéltame! ¡Te digo que me…

- ¡Y yo te digo que me escuches! – La interrumpió exasperado - ¡No estoy saliendo con Keiko! ¡El otro día vino hasta mi casa porque me tenía que preguntar… una cosa! ¡Así que no andes inventando tonterías!

- Ya, claro… ¡¿Entonces porque la estabas besando?! – Contestó prestándole atención sin importarle que él viera lo que le lastimaba aquello.

- ¡Yo no estaba besando a nadie!

- No, ya… solo estabas a punto…

- ¡No digas tonterías! – La volvió a interrumpir mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Suéltame de una vez!! – Aoko agarró al chico por los brazos y lo empujó. Kaito se soltó enseguida con una terrible punzada en el brazo mientras se caía al suelo con un gemido de dolor.

Aoko se le quedó mirando asustada.

- Kaito… ¡¡Kaito!! – La chica se echó al suelo abrazándole mientras que los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer – que te pasa Kaito…

- Nada…tranquila…estoy bien… - Dijo entrecortadamente y hablando con dificultad. La apartó con cuidado y se levantó como pudo – De verdad Aoko… estoy bien – repitió ante la mirada preocupada de la chica.

- Pero… ¿Qué te pas…? – Aoko se calló de repente, mirando para el lugar donde le había empujado – Eso… ¿Eso es… sangre?

Kaito se tapó la herida con la mano rápidamente.

- Eso… eso era – las manos le empezaron a temblar - ¡Tienes que ir a un hospital!

- No es nada, de verdad, no te preocupes… - Le tranquilizó este con una sonrisa forzada.

- Déjame ver eso – insistió.

- No, en serio, no es nada

- ¡¡Te digo que me…

Kaito cogió en brazos a la chica, ahora profundamente dormida, y, mirándola con dolor e impotencia, se la llevó de allí.

******

Cuando se despertó no estaba en aquel callejón. Se levantó de la cama en la que descansaba y miró para todos los lados. La verdad era que aquella habitación le resultaba muy familiar. Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, y, lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a meterse en la cama.

La persona que acababa de entrar se sentó a un lado de ella. La morena miró de reojo aunque no le hacía falta hacer eso para saber quien era.

- Aoko… yo… - pero no continuó al ver como la chica abría los ojos disimuladamente pensando que él no la podía ver. Continuó – yo… siento todo esto pero ya sabes lo que siento por ti – El corazón le empezó a latir descontroladamente – Sabes… que eres una cría infantil, llorona y extremadamente idiota.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Se levantó de golpe dándose cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer- yo…

- No sabes disimular – Dijo soltando una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación.

- ¡¡Serás idiot…!!- Un fugaz recuerdo iluminó la cara de esta haciendo que se olvidara por un segundo de lo que acababa de pasar- ¡Kaito! Tu herida… el callejón… ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

- ¿herida… callejón? ¿Se puede saber de que me hablas? – Preguntó con una mirada de fingida inocencia.

- No finjas, ¡sabes de sobra todo lo que pasó! – Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se abalanzó contra el chico - ¡Enséñame ese brazo!

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Se puede saber qué…!

Aoko le agarró la camisa rompiéndole mitad de los botones que había en ella y quitándosela a la fuerza antes las protestas de él.

Nada.

Allí no había nada. Ni herida, ni sangre… nada.

La chica se quedó blanca, mirándole para el brazo como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

- ¡¿Qué, contenta?! – Replicó este-

- Yo…

Entonces se dio cuenta de como estaban. Ella encima de él, solo que esta vez Kaito no llevaba camisa y no apareciera Ji por la puerta para avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaban.

Aoko se iba a levantar pero esta vez no pudo. Algo la retuvo, él la retuvo.

- Suéltame Kaito. ¿Qué va a pensar Keiko si nos ve así? – Decía entre enfadada y recelosa.

- Aoko… si estás celosa me lo puedes decir.

- ¡¿Celosa?! Quien te…

- Por que yo lo estoy.

- ¿Eh…? – En ese momento el enfado se le olvidó por completo- ¿Ce…celoso?

- Sí, celoso. Celoso de que estuviste a punto de besar a Kid, celoso de que estuviste a punto de besar a otro que… a otro que no era yo.

La cara de Aoko pasó de blanco a escarlata en una décima de segundo, igual que la de él. Kaito la miró a los ojos y le dio la vuelta quedando ella bocabajo, le agarró los brazos apoyándolos en la cama mientras él se iba acercando a ella lentamente. Sus labios rozaron tiernamente los de la chica.

Aoko estaba totalmente perdida, por una parte quería corresponderle, pero, por la otra, estaba deseando marcharse de allí. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar porque, sin darse cuenta, ella misma estaba correspondiéndole al beso. Se dejó llevar mientras él le soltaba las manos y la abrazaba agarrándola por la cintura. Aoko se sentía bien, después de mucho tiempo se sentía bien. Sus labios se deslizaban dulcemente por los de él. Una sensación cálida le estremeció todo el cuerpo mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello.

Ya no lloró más.

Se separaron despacio sin mirarse a los ojos; Kaito volvió a rodearla con sus brazos mientras intentaban relajar sus agitadas respiraciones. Aoko sentía el corazón del chico latir muy rápido. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Te quiero… - Susurró, en un susurro inaudible.

Una media sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico.

Y así quedaron, abrazados hasta que el sueño les venció.

******

Cuando despertó él ya no estaba allí. Miró para la mesita de noche aún bastante confusa y vio una nota.

_Para Aoko:_

_Lo siento mucho,_

_Tengo que solucionar un asunto urgente._

_Te quiero_

_Kaito_

``Idiota´´… se ruborizó al ver las dos últimas palabras con una mirada tierna.

De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar.

- [¿Aoko?...]

- [¡Keiko!] – Contestó esta efusivamente.

- [Yo… ¿Sigues enfadada?]

- [¡No tonta!] `` En el fondo sabía que no podía ser…´´ [¿Te cuento más tarde vale?]

- Esp… pipipiipipipi

Aoko colgó contenta y salió a la calle. Se fue corriendo a su casa y vio que su padre aún no llegara. `` Claro… hoy era cuando actuaba Kid…´´

Sonrió.

******

- ¿Se puede saber como conseguiste taparte la herida Kaito?

- Magia Ji… magia – Sonreía divertido el ladrón.

- No debes jugártela tanto…

- Pero esta vez… valió la pena – volvió a sonreír evocando un dulce recuerdo.

Ya estaba a punto de salir. Esta vez tenía que volver a entrar en el mismo museo, sabía que estaría más vigilado y que no podría volver a entrar como la vez anterior.

Se preparó antes de tiempo, tenía que hacer otra cosa que le urgía más.

******

Ya era medianoche, esta vez el ladrón decidiera actuar tarde. Aoko estaba en la cama pero no se podía dormir. Abrió los ojos asustada al darse cuenta de que algo se movía en el árbol que estaba en frente de su ventana. La abrió muy despacio para a continuación dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación y coger la escoba que estaba apoyada en la puerta. - ¿Quién anda ahí…?

De repente una sombra entró en la habitación. La chica gritó con fuerza mientras corría para intentar darle a la persona que acababa de entrar, pero no pudo hacer nada. La escoba que llevaba entre las manos se convirtió en palomas blancas que salieron por la ventana haciendo ruido.

- ¿Quién…? – Decía la chica asustada.

- ¿Ya no se acuerda de mi Srta. Nakamori?

- ¡¿Kid?! – Gritó sorprendida.

- Vine para aclararlo todo, lo que pasó la otra noche y…

- Olvídalo… por favor… lo hice todo porque estaba confundida y… -Se sonrojó rezando para que él no lo notara.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy segura –Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Está bien, solo era eso –Se dio la vuelta para volver a salir por la pequeña ventana pero algo lo agarró por la capa.

- ¡Espera un segundo!...

El chico se dio la vuelta con su habitual cara de póquer.

- Yo… solo… quería saber si… si estás bien –tartamudeó, como si cada palabra que pronunciaba le costara una vida soltarla.

- ¿Lo dudabas? ¡Soy Kaito Kid, el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos! –Pero Aoko, en vez de enfadarse, sonrió.

El ladrón salió por la ventana volando con su ``ala-delta´´ perdiéndose en la noche ante la atenta mirada de ella.

Se acercó lentamente a la venta y se apoyó en ella. Estaba cansada, así que decidió acostarse. La cerró y notó algo frío en su brazo, miró para él y se asustó.

- Esto es… ¿sangre?

Volvió a mirar a la ventana. El borde en el que chocara el ladrón al entrar tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojas.

- Claro… la herida que le hizo mi padre… - La preocupación volvió a su rostro.

De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se tiró al suelo haciéndose daño en las rodillas y miró para su mesilla. Allí estaba una foto de ella y Kaito. La cogió con rabia y dolor para luego tirarla al suelo y romper el cristal en mil pedazos.

- Idiota… ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Como no me di cuenta antes!! ¡¡Eres tonta Aoko… Eres tonta!! –Decía la chica llorando cada vez con más fuerza- Por qué me hiciste esto Kaito, porqué… Entonces todo era mentira ¿verdad? ¡¡Todo era una excusa para librarte de mí!! ¡¡Te odio Kaito Kuroba!!

O… debería decir… ¿Kaito Kid? –Y al decir esto, recogió la foto del suelo partiéndola por la mitad con rabia y dolor.

- Entonces… todo lo de ayer en su casa… todo… todo era mentira ¿verdad?

FiiN dEl CuArTo cApííTuLo

Weno pos intentaré subir el próximo todo lo rápido qe pueda…

Antes de qe se me olvide tengo qe aclarar una cosa! Este fic lo subí hace un tiempo en otra pag. Así qe no os extrañeis mucho si lo veis por ahí… ahora lo estoy "corrigiendo" por las faltas qe tenia (qe no eran pokas…) y por algunas cosas más… Así qe siento mucho también si no está muy bien escrito pero ya lo escribiera hace algún tiempo…

Y después de este royo… qe tal el capítulo?? Si veis o teneis qejas, reclamaciones, fallos, amenazas…xP decídmelo qe así al menos podré mejorar!

Reviews??

Un beSoteeh!! Ja ne!

**AnGy**


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de seguir qeria agradeceros de verdad a todas las personas qe me dejaron su review.. y sobre todo a Lady Paper: muchas gracias por el comentario, en serio, se qe la historia es un poco más de lo mismo pero es mi primer fic y lo hice hace muchos años. Siento también por los problemas de escritura.. cuando leí tu comentario releí toda la historia y ya sabía qe tenía muuuuuuchos fallos pero tengo ya todos los capítulos escritos y no tengo tiempo como para corregirla, así qe siento mucho mis faltas y la mala escritura.. ^^'' De todos modos muchas gracias por tu comentario, procuraré qe los siguientes fics qe haga sean mejores ^^. Y después de todo este royo os dejo con la continuación!

- Idiota… ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Como no me di cuenta antes!! ¡¡Eres tonta Aoko… Eres tonta!! –Decía la chica llorando cada vez con más fuerza- Por qué me hiciste esto Kaito, porqué… Entonces todo era mentira ¿verdad? ¡¡Todo era una excusa para librarte de mí!! ¡¡Te odio Kaito Kuroba!!

O… debería decir… ¿Kaito Kid? –Y al decir esto, recogió la foto del suelo partiéndola por la mitad con rabia y dolor.

- Entonces… todo lo de ayer en su casa… todo… todo era mentira ¿verdad?

_Pensamientos: ``……………´´_

_Intervención por medio de televisión, transmisor…: [………………]_

**Capítulo 5: …Deceit…**

La noche se volviera fría y oscura. La suave luz de la luna quedara tapada por los espesos nubarrones que cubrían la ciudad y un viento helado enfilaba sus húmedas calles. Una sombra blanca avanzaba con sigilo hacia su interior dibujando una brillante sonrisa sobre su rostro.

``Perfecto…-Musitó- así será más difícil que me atrapen´´

******

El sonido de un teléfono resonó en la penumbra.

``¿Quién llamará a Kaito a estas horas?´´ -Ji se levantó con cansancio hacia el centro de la habitación, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo al leer el nombre que aparecía en la diminuta pantalla- ¿Aoko?...

******

- No me contesta… - Decía la chica con una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro. Se levantó con dificultad mientras notaba como el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Recogió los pequeños pedacitos de la foto que había esparcidos por el suelo y los tiró al cubo de basura que estaba al lado de su escritorio, bajó al piso de abajo en silencio para coger la escoba y volver arriba para barrer los pequeños fragmentos de cristal. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el tobillo y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a resbalarle por la piel.

Siguió como si no pasara nada, con la misma sonrisa vacía. Cuando acabó, cogió la bolsa con todos sus recuerdos y todo su dolor y la llevó hasta la calle.

Tuvo que andar dos manzanas hasta llegar a los basureros. Dejaba pequeños rastros de sangre al rozar con el frío suelo sus pies descalzos. Pero no volvió a casa, siguió adelante sin importarle a donde llegaría.

******

El despertador sonaba con fuerza. Kaito levantó la cabeza con un ojo cerrado y el otro esforzándose por mantenerlo abierto. Pegándole con fuerza al despertador, se levantó sin ganas y se fue a desayunar.

A pesar de notar cada parte de su cuerpo lastimada y pasarse toda la noche de un lado para otro del museo, estaba feliz. El robo fuera un éxito. ``El robo del siglo´´ leía con una sonrisa la primera plana del periódico mientras agarraba su taza de café y bebía un sorbo lentamente.

Estaba deseando llegar al colegio y ver la misma cara enfadada de Aoko al ver que Kid había conseguido burlar a su padre y a todo su "escuadrón".

Sonreía. Se acordó de todo lo que pasara hace un día en su casa. Aún no se lo podía creer.

Salió corriendo a la calle pensando en el día que le esperaría hoy y las ganas que tenía de verla. Lo que no sabía el ladrón era que aquel sería el peor día de su vida.

******

- [Por favor… llámeme cuando sepa algo] –Susurró compungida.

- ¿Pasa algo Keiko?

La mejor amiga de Aoko se dio la vuelta asustada para ver a Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola.

- Kaito…

Las lágrimas le empezaron a resbalar lentamente por su cara. Se abrazó al chico con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Se puede saber que…

- ¡¡Aoko!!

- ¿Aoko? ¡Keiko! ¡Que le pasa a Aoko! –Vociferó notando como la ansiedad aparecía con precipitación arremolinándose en su interior. Consiguió separar a la asustada chica y cogerla por los hombros hasta conseguir que le mirase.

- Aoko… Aoko… -Decía respirando con dificultad– no saben nada de ella desde ayer por la noche

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró para Keiko, su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía ni en que pensar ni como reaccionar.

- ¡¡Cuéntame todo lo que sepas!!

- No se… yo… solo se que su padre llegó a casa de madrugada y ella… ya no estaba– Decía la chica comenzando a sollozar de nuevo cada vez con más fuerza.

Kaito se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No sabía bien a donde ir, tenía la mente en blanco y el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

`` Aoko… donde estás…´´

******

Ya amaneciera. Hacía bastante frío en la calle, y más, en la azotea de unas edificaciones en construcción donde el sol no podía llegar.

El edificio era bastante alto, lo suficiente como para que no la encontrasen. No sabía las horas que llevaba allí sentada, solo sentía un vacío en el pecho que nunca sintiera antes. Humillación y dolor.

Se levantó cansada, apoyándose en una de las columnas que se erguían. A estas horas seguro que ya la estaban buscando.

Sintió un ruido detrás de ella, pero no se dio la vuelta. Esperó.

- ¿Sabes que no puedes estar aquí?

No contestó.

- ¿una chica callada eh? ¿Una mala noche?

La persona que le hablaba se acercó a ella pasándole una manta por los hombros y ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente. – Ten, creo que la necesitas más que yo – Le dijo un chico rubio de unos veinte años de edad con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Venga, seguro que tienes hambre! Por cierto, me llamo Say Shinugimi… ¿Tú eres…?

- …Aoko... Aoko Nakamori.

- Un placer Aoko – Le dijo sonriendo.

******

Miró para la casa y entró. Nada más entrar allí lo vio. Al inspector Ginzo Nakamori, sentado en una silla de las sillas de la cocina. No parecía él, en su cara se veía reflejado el cansancio y el dolor que sentía. Seguramente pasara toda la noche sin dormir, y a su lado, un teléfono móvil en el que recibiría las supuestas noticias de que su hija estaba bien.

- Sr. Nakamori…

El inspector de policía levantó con cansancio la cabeza.

- ¿Kuroba…?

- ¡¡Se puede saber que hace aquí sentado!! ¡¡Su hija está por ahí tirada en la calle y usted se queda sentado sin hacer nada!! –Espetó Kaito agarrándole de las solapas de la americana.

Una sonrisa fría apareció en la cara del padre de Aoko al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y le daba un fuerte golpe a Kaito haciendo que este se cayera hacia atrás.

- Maldito ladrón…

Kaito miró sorprendido y asustado para el inspector de policía.

- ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta pedazo de idiota?

De repente el ladrón se levantó, volvió a coger al inspector de policía por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

- Dónde están Aoko y su padre…

- Vaya… no eres tan ingenuo como pensaba, ladrón, pero no me vas a pillar tan fácilmente.

Una nube de humo blanco apareció de repente haciendo perder la concentración a Kaito y que la persona a la que tenía agarrada escapase.

Cuando el humo se disipó, vio una nota clavada en la pared en donde estaba antes aquella persona:

_Puedes estar tranquilo ladrón, no he tocado a tu ``princesita´´ _

_aunque no te voy a negar que como me molestes mucho vaya a hacerle algo._

_Quedas advertido._

El mago rompió la nota saliendo con precipitación hacia la calle.

******

- Que… ¿Ya me piensas hablar algo?... –Esperó- veo que no. ¿Llevas toda la noche aquí?, deberías ir para casa, seguro que te están buscando.

- ¿Piensas que si me importase lo más mínimo estaría aquí hablando contigo?

- Uh… que dura –volvió a sonreír el chico- ¿Tan malo es lo que te pasó como para estar aquí?

Aoko no contestó.

- Yo no soy quien para decirte nada pero… te aseguro que si no vas ahora, te vas a arrepentir más que si dieras la cara.

Aoko lo miró en silencio. La verdad era que le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía bastante mal. Se quitó la manta que tenía por encima de los hombros y se la devolvió.

- Gracias… creo que tienes razón

- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin sonríes! –Sonrió con alegría.

- No te ilusiones demasiado… -Replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

******

El día pasara muy rápido. El sol comenzara a esconderse y la luna pronto aparecería.

Aoko estaba cansada. La verdad era que Say le alegrara bastante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasara; sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Se sentó sobre el árbol más alto del parque. De pequeña recordaba que siempre se sentaba allí cuando le pasaba algo malo y se ponía a llorar.

Unas lágrimas frías empezaron a resbalársele por las mejillas. Las secó todo lo rápido que pudo pero estas no paraban de caer. Miró para el cielo intentando olvidarlo todo, pero las grandes ramas de aquel árbol tapaban cualquier vista posible.

- Aoko…

Sintió una voz conocida detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y allí lo vio, mirándola con la mirada más cansada y aliviada que nunca le viera.

-¡¡Se puede saber donde estabas!! –Le espetó- ¡¡Llevo todo el día buscándote!! ¡¡Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti!!

En ese momento el chico se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un abrazo y dejándola en silencio.

- Serás idiota… no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

En la cara de Aoko se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica y triste.

- ¿Quién estaba preocupado por mi…? ¿Kaito Kuroba… o Kaito Kid?

FiiN dEl QuiiNtO CaPííTuLo

Weno pues aqi el final. Espero vuestros reviews x)

AnGy


	6. Chapter 6

HoLa HoLa!! Pues aquí vuelvo yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, lo intenté reescribir un poco entre examen y examen… ahora estamos a finales y la verdad que tiempo no es precisamente lo que me sobra… xP seguramente tenga algún que otro fallo pero espero que al menos esté algo mejor que los anteriores y que como mínimo se entienda. ^^''

Sintió una voz conocida detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y allí lo vio, mirándola con la mirada más cansada y aliviada que le viera nunca.

-¡¡Se puede saber donde estabas!!¡¡Llevo todo el día buscándote!!¡¡Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti!!

En ese momento el chico se abalanzó contra ella dándole un abrazo y dejándola callada.

- Serás idiota… no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti

En la cara de Aoko se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica y triste.

- ¿Quién estaba preocupado por mi…? ¿Kaito Kuroba… o Kaito Kid?

_Pensamientos: Cursiva_

_Intervención por medio de televisión, transmisor…: [………………]_

**Capítulo 6: … ****entwines feelings****…**

En el cielo se comenzaran a dibujar las primeras nubes que cubrían con lentitud los cálidos rayos de un sol que oteaba curioso desde el horizonte; el viento soplaba, fresco y húmedo, sobre el parque de la ciudad, donde las luces de los edificios comenzaban a encenderse y la noche caía de nuevo sobre la urbe.

La oscuridad les pilló desprevenidos, sin ningún lugar en el que guarecerse de aquellas tinieblas que los rodeaban, pero poco le importaba ya a aquel mago de mirada azul, ¿Escuchara bien, o solo fuera un pensamiento fugaz provocado por el alivio de encontrarla?

- Aoko… -Susurró separando sus cuerpos unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos, intentando convencerse de aquello no era real, no podía serlo.

La mirada de su mejor amiga estaba vacía, vacía y rota; miles de llagas se clavaron en el pecho del mago haciendo que su pequeño corazón comenzase a latir desaforadamente.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Sí Kaito, escuchaste bien; bueno, claro, eso en el caso de que ese sea tu verdadero nombre ¿no? –El tono sarcástico empleado en su voz quedó reducido a cenizas cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de nuevo de sus ojos.

No esperó su contestación, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió levantar sus doloridas piernas y alejarse a trompicones de su amigo ante su mirada estupefacta.

- Aoko yo… -Las palabras le salieron sin fuerza, como un pequeño susurro incomprensible.

- ¡No! –Sollozó la chica con las lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero que me digas nada ¡No quiero que me expliques nada! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Kaito Kuroba! ¡Para mí ya no existes! ¡¡Para mí estás _muerto_!!

Sus palabras se clavaron como puñaladas en su pecho, atravesando todos sus órganos hasta llegar a su corazón.

Aoko comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, no lo volvería a ver, era una promesa, y daba por seguro que la cumpliría.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el parque de Tokio mientras un chico de mirada desconsolada se dejaba caer sobre la fría hierba sollozando en silencio, contemplando desolado el lugar donde ella desapareciera.

******

Abrió la puerta casi con desesperación sin ver realmente que su vivienda se hallaba vacía.

Con su cuerpo dolorido y las lágrimas que aún continuaban resbalando por su rostro deshecho por la pena, Aoko subió a su habitación encerrándose en ella y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Se acostó sobre su cama apretando con fuerza uno de sus peluches entre sus brazos, ocupando el mínimo espacio que podía, como si pudiera desaparecer. No quería llorar, no quería sufrir, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo, dormirse y no volver a despertar.

- Te odio Kaito Kuroba, te odio –Susurraba sin soltarse de su almohada entre sollozos desesperados.

El móvil comenzó a sonar. A estas alturas temía que pudiera ser él, sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse de nuevo a su voz y a sus palabras de arrepentimiento.

Cogió el pequeño aparato ruidoso forzando la vista para que las lágrimas no le impidiesen leer en la pequeña pantalla el nombre de su interlocutor.

- [¿Diga…?]

- [¡¡Aoko!! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Estábamos todos muy…] –La voz de su mejor amiga salió con fuerza desde el otro lado del interfono.

- [Por favor… ven, por favor] –Susurró llena de dolor y pena.

- [¡¿Aoko estás bien?!]

- [Por fav…]

El móvil chocó contra el suelo con un ruido seco– ¿Qué? –Las piernas le fallaron precipitándose al lugar donde segundos antes cayera su teléfono de entre sus manos, la vista comenzó a volverse borrosa y notaba un sudor frío recorrer su nuca.

Aún escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Keiko en algún lugar próximo a su cuerpo. Dedujo entre el entumecimiento que el molesto aparato cayera cerca de ella.

La cabeza le pesaba y un sopor comenzó a adueñarse de su mente. Echó una última mirada hacia el lugar vacío de la mesita de noche antes de que los ojos se le cerraran por completo.

Cuando despertó ya no estaba en su habitación. Dio un rodeo con la mirada y lo reconoció enseguida. El hospital.

En su mente comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos de su repentino desmayo y del dolor que sintiera en todo su cuerpo.

_Keiko…_ También se acordaba de ella, de su voz preocupada a través de interfono. Sonrió, al menos sabía que alguien la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

Volvió a dar otro rodeo con la vista y escuchó atentamente hasta que los últimos pasos que se escuchaban desde el pasillo exterior se desvanecieron por completo.

Dio un pequeño salto hasta colocarse en el borde de su cama de hospital acercándose con paso tembloroso a la ventana.

_¿Llueve?_

Entre la llovizna dos sombras conversaban en la puerta del pequeño hospital. Su corazón dio un vuelco incómodo dentro del pecho antes de volver su cuerpo y mirada de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación.

La sonrisa de felicidad al pensar en su amiga se borrara de su rostro intercambiándola por una mirada de puro dolor y rabia.

_Tú también lo sabías… ¿verdad Keiko? Sabías que Kaito era Kid, al final tú también me mentiste… si querías a Kaito… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _

******

- ¿Qué tal está Aoko? –Preguntó el mago entre jadeos entrecortados a causa de la carrera.

- El médico dijo que se pondrá bien pronto. Solo le subió la fiebre un poco por cogerle demasiado el frío, pero lo peor va a ser cuando llegue a casa y le tenga que dar explicaciones a su padre… estaba como una fiera –Sonrió la chica con afecto.

- Me alegro de que esté bien –Contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa no demasiado convincente.

- Pues no lo parece… ¿Pasa algo?

- No… no pasa nada… en serio –Mintió. Y qué mal- Ya hablaré con ella… más tarde.

- Le diré que estuviste aquí.

- Prefiero que no le digas nada –Disintió- ¿Me harías ese favor?

Asintió interrogándole con la mirada.

- Ya hablaremos –Fue su seca respuesta antes de volver a desparecer entre la lluvia.

******

Amaneciera una mañana fría y lluviosa, las gotas golpeaban fuertemente contra los cristales de su habitación. El hospital estaba abarrotado, se notaba en el ambiente como la epidemia de gripe se arrimara con tenacidad aquel año. Esa mañana recibiera varias visitas, se alegró mucho al ver que sus compañeros de clase se acordaban de ella, y más, cuando vio a un chico rubio de unos veinte años de edad entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿¡Say!?

- Vaya –Aprobó con admiración- Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre, y que estás de mejor humor –Agregó con una sonrisa.

- Yo… perdona por todo lo de ayer… la verdad es que no tuve un buen día… y tu consejo me sirvió de mucho.

- Me alegro –Volvió a sonreír– Bueno Aoko, solo me pasé para ver como estabas… algunos tenemos que trabajar –Añadió ante la expresión desamparada de ella-. Ya nos veremos.

- ¡Say espera!

El chico se dio la vuelta y la miró con aquello ojos verdes intensos que podían paralizar el corazón de cualquiera. Incluido el suyo. Aún no se podía creer como el día anterior no se fijara en lo increíblemente guapo que era.

- Dime –Contestó interrogante.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí ingresada? –La desconfianza se arremolinó en su cuerpo con asombrosa rapidez.

La sonrisa que su compañero le dedicó a continuación la encandiló más que cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera haber dicho. ¿Alguna vez vería a Say de mal humor?

- Porque todo lo que sea de ti me interesa Aoko.

- ¿Cómo dices…? –Le dijo ruborizándose y perdiendo cualquier atisbo de cordura.

- Ya nos veremos.

Se fue con una sonrisita iluminando su cara y dejando a la asombrada chica siguiendo su trayectoria con la mirada.

- Será idiota…

******

Alguien llamó despacio a la puerta de su habitación. No le hacía falta saber de quien se trataba en aquellos instantes, y más, sabiendo que la información que necesitaba se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba.

- He conseguido la información que me pediste sobre la persona que te atacó. Dejó unas huellas dactilares sobre la pared. Supongo que no pensaba que reaccionaras así, y menos que lo descubrieras.

- Continúa

- La persona que buscas se oculta bajo la identidad de esta persona. ¿Te suena? –Ji se sentó junto al hijo de su difunto amigo enseñándole una foto que mostraba una imagen difusa de un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad.

- … De nada.

- También he conseguido saber en que hotel está alojado –Le decía mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

- Gracias Ji. Esta noche le haremos una visita a nuestro amigo.

- ¿Has leído la primera plana de los periódicos de esta mañana?

- Lo se Ji, lo se… Y no me gusta nada.

******

El sol comenzara a esconderse tras el horizonte y en la calle comenzara a refrescar; sentía todas aquellas sensaciones tan vívidas sobre su piel… Llenó sus pulmones con el fresco aire que aparecía en el crepúsculo del atardecer agradeciendo al cielo poder salir ya de aquel insoportable hospital.

A pesar del frío del atardecer, aún notaba el calor de otra persona a su derecha, tan cerca de su cuerpo que la idea le hacía respirar con dificultad.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa Say…

- Aoko –Comenzó, deteniéndose en la puerta de la entrada con la peculiar felicidad patente en su rostro- quería saber si este fin de semana vendrías conmigo a pasarlo a Osaka.

- ¿Osaka? –La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de Kaito, imágenes fugaces y esperanzadas de días anteriores, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, sus besos…- Es que… no se…

- ¿Piénsatelo, vale?

- Está bien.

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para entrar en su casa cuando Say la agarró por el brazo inesperadamente juntando sus rostros con una cercanía improvista.

Sentía la respiración de su amigo sobre su rostro haciendo que el corazón se le estremeciese subiendo la sangre hasta sus mejillas donde apareció un desconocido rubor.

Los ojos verdes del chico la atraían de una manera que no era demasiado segura con su pésima resistencia. Deseaba abrazarlo… abrazarlo y no volverlo a soltar jamás... pero no era a aquella persona que tenía delante de su cuerpo a la que ella anhelaba ¿Por qué hasta en ese momento tenía que imaginarlo a él? Al mago que días atrás le rompiera el corazón. Tenía la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo de nuevo, entonces… ¿Por qué aún le recordaba?

- Yo…

- Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? –Sonrió con asombrosa naturalidad separándose de la mirada atónita de ella-. Será mejor que te deje descansar.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió encontrar las llaves y entrar en el recibidor de su casa antes de despedirse con un asentimiento de su nuevo amigo.

Estaba totalmente confundida, quería mucho a Say por todo lo que hiciera por ella pero en su cabeza y en su corazón había gravado otro nombre.

*******

_Hotel Media luna, av. De Manhattan, calle 12, habitación nº 23. Es aquí_.

Kaito miró hacia el cielo donde parte del inmenso hotel desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche, aún no se podía imaginar que un ladrón así pudiera resguardarse en un lugar tan obvio.

Entró decidido traspasando con la mirada la portentosa recepción, al fondo de esta una señora de mediana edad recibía a sus huéspedes con una cálida sonrisa y un "deseo que disfruten de una agradable estancia en el hotel".

- Perdone, ¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra la habitación 23? Tengo un amigo allí y…

- Coja el ascensor y suba hasta la tercera planta, después gire a la derecha y siga hacia el fondo del corredor. La habitación que busca está allí.

- Gracias

- Deseo que disfrute de una agr…

Sintió los ojos de la amable señora todo el trayecto hacia el ascensor, ni siquiera le dejara terminar su frase rutinaria y la ropa con la que apareciera allí no era la más apropiada para un hotel de ese calibre.

No le quitarían lo ojos de encima, y eso le dificultaba las cosas.

Después de dar tres vueltas por el hotel consiguió llegar hasta la habitación que quería. El número estaba bañado en oro y las puertas eran de una madera blanca y fina, todo estaba cuidado de un modo exquisito y había cuadros de gran valor por todos los pasillos. Casi imposible resistirse.

_Casi_.

Vio pasar a una de las personas que trabajaban allí que le sonrió amablemente, la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir no era la más honrada que tuviera en años, precisamente, pero quizás sí la más puntual. Kaito correspondió a su sonrisa con una mueca torva y siniestra.

******

Dos golpes secos acompañados por un grito resonante repiquetearon sobre la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones!

No le extrañó que acudieran a aquellas horas de la noche, lo había esperado durante bastante tiempo.

En el mismo instante en el que abrió la puerta, dos manos agarraron las solapas de su chaqueta arrinconándolo contra la pared de su derecha con inmejorable destreza.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡pero mira quien está aquí!, ¡si es el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos, Kaito Kid! –Sonrió con sarcasmo remarcando cada una de las palabras- Al final no eres tan tonto como me pareciste la primera vez que te vi.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Dime de una vez quien eres y que es lo que quieres!

- Solo te diré que soy una persona dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para amargarte la vida… Por cierto… Aoko es una chica preciosa ¿sabes? La verdad es que me gusta bastante.

La ira se le acumuló en el cuerpo y por un segundo los músculos se le contrajeron como si le acabaran de dar un golpe.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! –Le espetó perdiendo por completo los nervios.

- Ah… ¿y sabes otra cosa? –Sonrió- Besa muy bien.

Las manos se le congelaron en los hombros del rubio; le miró con incredulidad mientras el dolor se iba agrupando rápidamente como un maremoto aproximándose a la costa. Dejó de sostener al chico y se apartó de él.

– Lo siento Kaito, ya no es tuya- Susurró con frialdad.

En un acto reflejo, levantó su mano proporcionándole un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en la cara del otro ladrón y haciendo que este se cayera al suelo mientras la sangre comenzara a resbalar por su boca.

- No la vuelvas a tocar… -Susurró dándose la vuelta sin volver la vista atrás- Te juro que descubriré quien eres, y cuando lo haga…

No se molestó en seguir, cerró la puerta con brusquedad despareciendo de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de su enemigo.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Kaito Kid… y esa será la última vez que veas la luz del día.

******

Varios golpes disonantes en la puerta de la entrada hicieron que el corazón saltase incómodo dentro de su pecho. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Aoko bajó las escaleras sin molestarse a mirar quien sería tan tarde, en su cabeza solo podía imaginarse a su padre llegando del trabajo.

- ¿¡¡Se puede saber que tienes con ese tipo!!? –Le espetó su antiguo mejor amigo acorralándola contra la pared del fondo y sujetándole los brazos con fuerza.

Le llevó unos segundos reaccionar ante tal escena, pero enseguida consiguió transformar su mueca de sorpresa en una de auténtico odio.

- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte! ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¡No me voy hasta que me escuches!

Aoko se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que era una reacción estúpida e infantil, pero no podía ni quería volver a verlo ni escuchar su voz.

El dolor que este pensamiento le produjo se mostró en unas cálidas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar con fuerza sobre su rostro.

- ¡¡Vete de aquí!!

- ¡¡Escúchame!! ¡¡Ese tipo es peligroso!! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a él!!

- ¿Tipo? –Se refrenó quitándose las manos de la cara- ¿Qué tipo?

- Creo que lo dice por mí… ¿No Kuroba? –Interrumpió una tercera voz desde la entrada.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta estáticamente observando a la persona que acababa de aparecer.

- ¿S…Say?

- Apártate de ella –Advirtió el rubio con voz siniestra.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso! –Replicó Kaito sin soltarla.

- Ni tú tampoco –Susurró.

Kaito se volvió a dar la vuelta. Aoko lo miraba muy seria, ya no lloraba, solo lo miraba.

- Muy bien –Replicó con voz fría a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro y como su corazón comenzaba a romperse a pedazos- Entonces elige… o _él_ o _yo_.

Un jadeo sorprendido se escapó de los labios de la morena que clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Q…Qué?

FiiN dEl SeXtO CaPííTuLo

Pues aquí acabé el sexto capítulo, espero que os gustara y que me dejéis uno que otro review.

También muchísimas gracias a todos los que os acordáis de mí y hacéis un esfuerzo por leer mis paranoias! xDD no os nombro a todos porque siempre se me olvida alguno pero ya sabéis quienes sois, sobre todo los que me dejáis reviews siempre que os acordáis!!

Sin más!

Ja ne! BesOteeehS a todOs

**AnGy**


	7. Chapter 7

Hoola! La verdad es que soy la primera en sorprenderme en que me decidiera a publicar el séptimo capítulo de _Why you are in my dreams? _Ya que había decidido abandonarla definitivamente hace varios años. Es el primer fic que escribí y la verdad es que la redacción deja bastante que desear además de que el título estaba mal escrito y muchos hechos no concordaban; pero aquí estoy de nuevo! intentando reeditarla un poco, ya que como bien dije hace un tiempo el fic en sí estaba acabado en otra página, pero con numerosos fallos ^^'

Dudo mucho que después de todo este tiempo alguien de los que la leían anteriormente sigan por aquí (con toda la razón xD) , pero necesitaba agradecerles todo lo que esperaron por una continuación que nunca llegó -.-'

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un rato a leer mi historia pero sobre todo a Lady Paper, Debi-chan, karimariesk, arual17, shihoran, akiko 1412, memoriesofkagome, Sayuri Nara, Clara, Naiyara, AikoBreHoney, Mysuki-chan, Aoko-neechan y a Isuei! Sin vosotros no me animaría a volver a escribir ;)

Y después de toooda esta paliza, os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste!

* * *

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta.

- ¿S…Say?

- Apártate de ella –Advirtió el rubio con voz siniestra.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso! –Replicó Kaito sin soltarla.

- Ni tú tampoco –Susurró.

Kaito se volvió a dar la vuelta. Aoko lo miraba muy seria, ya no lloraba, solo lo miraba.

- Muy bien –Replicó con voz fría a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro y como su corazón comenzaba a romperse a pedazos- Entonces elige… o _él_ o _yo_.

Un jadeo sorprendido se escapó de los labios de la morena que clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Q…Qué?

**Capítulo 7. **Lo siento.

Un suspiro, un corazón, un latido desesperado… Todo se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que el ladrón de ojos azules formuló aquella duda que llevaba acuciándole durante demasiado tiempo, mientras el dolor se filtraba implacable en su voz.

En cambio ella no sabía o simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de él. En un pasado no habría dudado de la contestación, habría elegido a su amigo, a la persona que había estado con ella durante toda su vida, ayudándola en los peores momentos y disfrutando de cada vez que sonreía, en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Pero ahora dudaba, y dolía, dolía demasiado.

- ¿Y a quien quieres que elija Kaito?¿A una persona que me lleva engañando durante toda mi vida…

¿…o a alguien que no sabes ni siquiera quien es? –Completó, suplicante- Aoko… no te lo conté porque no quería que sufrieras, y no quería meterte en más líos por mi culpa.

Dudaba, de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía, después de todo, creer en aquella mirada que provocaba una nueva esperanza en su corazón?

Say sonreía, como si aquella escena fuera el acto deplorable de una mala obra, de algo que él solo era un mero espectador, el cual disfrutaba ante el sufrimiento de los actores. Sabía que una pequeña intervención podía desquebrajar cualquier indicio de confianza que hubiera nacido en aquella mujer de ojos claros.

- ¿Vas a confiar más en una persona que te lleva engañando toda tu vida diciendo ser quien no es y tomándote como una idiota? -Sonrió con sorna.

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡Esto no va contigo! – Gritó el ladrón de fin de siglo, perdiendo completamente los nervios.

- Say… - Aoko se acercó a él caminando despacio, dejando que disfrutara del dulce sabor de la victoria, mientras su enemigo se retorcía de dolor. Cuando estaba muy cerca de él, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, a lo que él correspondió con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kaito ya lo daba todo por perdido, la rabia y el dolor que sentía lo embargaban por dentro, nunca había sentido aquellas emociones tan fuertes, inundándolo por dentro. Demasiado sufrimiento, y ya nada importaba, tan solo su seguridad, la seguridad de su amiga, era lo único que le impedía escapar de aquella tortura.

- Say… - La chica se acercó lentamente a su oído, susurrando con ternura - ¿y tú como sabías que Kaito era Kaito Kid… si lo acabas de conocer?

Dos respiraciones se quebraron súbitamente al oír aquella acusación. No lo podían creer. El rubio respiró con rencor, sonriendo a su pesar, viendo como toda su falsa apariencia se desmoronaba.

Por otro lado, Kaito estaba sin palabras, completamente obnubilado, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Fuera de mi casa -Ordenó.

- Aoko…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA!

Say no reprochó, el juego había acabado, lanzó una última mirada de profundo fracaso antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche.

Aoko estaba cansada, empezó a temblar mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra la pared. Kaito se acercó a ella y la contempló en silencio.

- Siento… Siento mucho haberte metido en todo esto… la culpa es mía por…

La chica lo silenció tapándole la boca con uno de sus dedos.

- Ya está… ¿vale? Ya está.

Cerró la puerta quedándose sola en la casa. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se arrastró, sentándose en el suelo. Empezó a llorar. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Por un momento quiso olvidar, olvidarlo todo, pero los momentos pasados pesaban demasiado, y el sueño ansiado no llegó hasta que sus más terribles pesadillas adueñaron por completo su corazón.

El día había amanecido soleado. Aoko miró por la ventana con sorpresa, la abrió y cogió aire todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener. _Por fin… un poco de sol…_

Estaba muy confundida, ahora sabía que Say no era quien ella pensaba y que tampoco sabía nada de él, además, Kaito le dijera que él mantuviera en secreto lo de Kid para protegerla; pero aunque fuese así, la engañó, y eso era algo que no podía perdonar.

Keiko… - suspiró. Aún no se olvidara de ella. No sabía si en verdad estaba o no con Kaito pero tampoco lo quería saber, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para importarle, y más, con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Quedaba poco para que comenzara le verano, su estación favorita y, a pesar de ello, esos días habían sido los más lluviosos del año.

Cuando la chica salió a la calle aún se podían ver las grandes charcas de agua. Sonrió y empezó a saltar de una a otra como una niña pequeña encaprichada con un juguete que no le pertenecía. Algo la detuvo. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quien estaba allí.

- Qué haces aquí -La ira tiñó su voz con un matiz diferente, sin vida.

- Nada en especial.

La sonrisa reflejada en el agua mostraba un tinte misterioso. Aoko percibía el peligro que emanaba de cada gesto que Say provocaba, totalmente premeditado.

- Pues luego vete, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos contigo -Susurró, con todo el rencor que pudo mostrar.

El rubio se situó a su lado, mirando al frente.- De pequeño también me gustaba saltar en los charcos ¿Sabes?

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Si no te vas tú me iré yo! – Se giró, con ademán insolente dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Detrás de ella, una mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa que congelaba la sangre se reflejaban en la fría agua.

Kaito estaba nervioso. No paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación repitiendo una y otra vez el sitio en el que estaba. Alguien abrió la puerta con sigilo.

- Como sigas así vas acabar haciendo un agujero en el suelo -Bromeó el antiguo amigo de su difunto padre.

- No me lo quito de la cabeza Ji…

- ¿Lo que pasó ayer por la noche?

- Ojalá fuera solo eso… mira – Kaito dejó caer un trozo de papel negro con unas letras doradas ante él. Ji lo cogió con curiosidad leyéndolo con lentitud mientras que cada minuto que pasaba la angustía se hacía más patente en su rostro.

_Estimado Kid:_

_Lo de escribirte notas ya se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. En fin, esta noche robaré tu joya más preciada. Te advertí de que dejaras de robar, pero como no me hiciste caso recibirás tu castigo._

_Por cierto, me encantó el numerito de ayer por la noche. Fue realmente divertido._

_Sombra negra_

Kaito podía percibir el sarcasmo mostrado en cada una de las palabras escritas. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era lo referido a la joya. Un mal presentimiento ocupó su mente, inundándolo en la más profunda de las angustias.

El sol empezaba a esconderse y la luna haría su acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

Salió al jardín y miró para el cielo nocturno, estaba preocupada, no sabía muy bien porqué pero aquella conversación con Say le dejara los pelos de punta. ¿A que venía que se presentara en su casa solo para decirle lo que le divertía de pequeño saltar en las pozas?... _Ridículo._

una sombra tras de ella le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

Se asustó, así que decidió entrar en casa. La verdad es que no se tranquilizó demasiado porque aquella noche volvía a estar sola. Al subir a su habitación, se acercó a la ventana intentando ver si alguien andaba por el jardín. Vacío.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando una fría voz susurró en su oído.

_¿Tienes miedo?_

Aoko se dio la vuelta soltando un grito y cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo.

_¿Estás asustada?_

- ¡Quién anda ahí!

Miedo, horror. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, presa del pánico

_- Papá… Kaito… ayudadme - _Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida ante la cínica sonrisa de su captor.

El frío de la noche le golpeaba en la cara, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de un chico de su misma edad. Tenía los ojos azules y muy claros, pelo rubio y un sombrero negro bastante pequeño y redondeado.

Aoko se removió entre sus brazos haciendo que se percatara de su presencia.

- Por fin te despiertas.

- ¡Dónde estam… - Se quedó blanca al ver todas las luces de la gran ciudad a metros de distancia de sus piés - ¿¡Otra vez volando! ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo tiene la maldita manía de llevarme por el aire!

El ladrón sonrío, con una media sonrisa que ella conocía demasiado bien.

- ¡¿Say!

- Vaya… te costó menos reconocerme que a tu amigo Kid ¿no? -sonrió con sorna.

- Tu eras… ¡la sombra negra! ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Estás segura?

Un rápido vistazo hacia el suelo fue lo único que hizo falta para que Aoko se convenciera de que aquella no era la mejor opción.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? -Una curiosidad desconocida se abría paso ante el miedo inicial.

- Espera… te va a gustar -Susurró, con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

.

- ¡No está! ¡No está!

- ¿Qué sucede Kaito?

La rabia y el miedo se palpaba en el ambiente. Ji encontró a su amo completamente desquiciado, al borde de la angustia, lo que le hizo comprender la situación al momento.

- ¡Es Aoko! ¡No está en su casa! ¡A eso se refería ese maldito ladrón!

Ji agarró al mago sosteniéndolo por el hombro. En su vida había tenido un comportamiento tan brusco hacia él - Sé que lo que más deseas es ir en su búsqueda, pero no es lo más sensato, piénsalo.

En aquel momento todo carecía de importancia, su único pensamiento era para la chica que quería, y para la que más daño le había hecho.

- No me importa lo imprudente que sea, si es por ella todo lo que pueda hacer será poco.

.

- ¿Estás cómoda preciosa?

- Say suéltame…

Tenía miedo; estaba asustada aunque no lo quería aparentar. El ladrón rubio la llevara hasta las afueras de Tokio, a una casa medio derrumbada donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Estaba atada a una silla de madera vieja, del mismo material que el resto de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -Susurró, llena de pena y horror.

- Aoko, te aseguro que no lo hago por ti, solo quiero que Kid sufra… como sufrí yo por culpa de su padre.

- Pero ¡¿Que tiene que ver Kaito con algo que hizo su padre?

Say la contempló en silencio, con la duda reflejando en su mirada.

- ¿No sabes por qué se hizo ladrón verdad? Tu querido amigo Kaito lo hizo para vengar la muerte de su padre. Su padre era el verdadero Kaito Kid, el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos, pero cuando falleció, Kaito ocupó su lugar.

- No puede ser -No podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo. ¿Podía haber algún tipo de razón noble por la cual su amigo se viera obligado a ser Kid?

- Aoko, no te voy a engañar, me gustas, y me gustas mucho… por eso me duele hacerte daño, pero… -Dejó la frase en el aire, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica.

- Está bien. -Sonó decidida, más de lo que ella podía soñar, ya que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro y el dolor se apoderaba poco a poco de todos sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está bien qué?

- Te elegiré a ti Say, y no volveré a ver a Kaito… con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición? -Preguntó, curioso.

- Que lo dejes en paz para siempre.

Fin del séptimo capítulo.

* * *

Nada más, no se que haré a partir de ahora, o si lo continuaré ya que estoy totalmente centrada en otra de mis historias: _Sueño de una noche de verano_.

La redacción sé que no es buena pero poco pude hacer. Sin más. Un saludo enorme!


	8. Chapter 8

Opté por poner agradecimientos y demás al final para no entorpecer la lectura. Por ahora nada más, un saludo ;)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

In**spiración: **Marea - Corazón de mimbre

**Capítulo 8: Save me**

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -Susurró, llena de pena y horror.

- Aoko, te aseguro que no lo hago por ti, solo quiero que Kid sufra… como sufrí yo por culpa de su padre.

- Pero ¡¿Que tiene que ver Kaito con algo que hizo su padre?

Say la contempló en silencio, con la duda reflejando en su mirada.

- ¿No sabes por qué se hizo ladrón verdad? Tu querido amigo Kaito lo hizo para vengar la muerte de su padre. Su padre era el verdadero Kaito Kid, el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos, pero cuando falleció, Kaito ocupó su lugar.

- No puede ser -No podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo. ¿Podía haber algún tipo de razón noble por la cual su amigo se viera obligado a ser Kid?

- Aoko, no te voy a engañar, me gustas, y me gustas mucho… por eso me duele hacerte daño, pero… -Dejó la frase en el aire, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica.

- Está bien. -Sonó decidida, más de lo que ella podía soñar, ya que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro y el dolor se apoderaba poco a poco de todos sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está bien qué?

- Te elegiré a ti Say, y no volveré a ver a Kaito… con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición? -Preguntó, curioso.

- Que lo dejes en paz para siempre.

.

Una fría capa de escarcha cubría cada zona de la ciudad. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, apenas quedaban unas cuantas personas para poder observar como se reflejaba la luna en las superficies prístinas de los charcos congelados. En el barrio de Shibuya, el silencio de la noche era corrompido por la única persona que podría apreciar cada detalle, la misma persona que recorría cada rincón en búsqueda de algo robado. Era irónico que el mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos fuese engañado de aquella manera, dejando desprotegida a la única joya importante, la única que valía realmente para él. Lo más importante en su vida.

- Aoko -Jadeaba- donde estás -Golpeó los nudillos con frustración contra una pared, viendo la imagen de su amiga en cada esquina, en cada pensamiento, siendo torturada por aquel miserable mientras él tan solo podía suplicar por ella.

- ¡Señorito Kaito!

La conocida voz del viejo amigo de su padre irrumpió todos sus pensamientos-. ¿Jii?

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! -Jii descansó los pocos segundos que tenía sobre la pared de la estrecha calle, sacando un arrugado papel de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo al ladrón con urgencia- llevo horas dando vueltas por toda la ciudad en su búsqueda. Le acaba de llegar una nueva nota de su querida sombra negra -Comentó, aún jadeando por la caminata.

_Ya te advertí que mientras tú dejaras de robar, yo no le haría nada a tu querida Aoko. Si la quieres, reúnete conmigo hoy a las 00:00 a las afueras de Tokio, parte norte de la ciudad._

- Jii, dime que hora es.

- Las 23:52, ¿No estará pensando en acudir verdad? -Interrogó con su mirada llena de preocupación.

- Jii, no me queda otra opción, sabes que si le pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Kaito comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria donde había dicho la nota.

- ¿¡Se puede saber a donde va ahora!

- ¡A casa! -Sonrió sin dejar de correr- ¡Creo que Kid aparecerá esta noche!

.

- La propuesta no me disgusta del todo -Ronroneó con satisfacción- pero tengo otra mejor. ¿Qué tal si mato a Kaito y después nos vamos tú y yo?

La hora del encuentro se acercaba a la par que la oscuridad de la noche envolvía el recinto donde se encontraban la retenida y su captor. Aoko suspiraba con frustración, completamente desesperada, sabía que Kaito la traicionara, que abusara de su confianza a pesar de saber desde un principio todo lo que sufriera a causa de aquel ladrón, que ahora resultaba ser él, su mejor amigo, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo -Susurró, tiñendo de odio cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿No decías que le odiabas y que no lo querías volver a ver?

- Say, sabes de sobra que lo quiero, que me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como antes y… -Suspiró, cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más y más aguantar aquellas pesadas lágrimas– y que aunque él sea quien es y que me engañara… se que aún no puedo dejar de quererle.

El ladrón la contempló con seriedad durante unos minutos que le resultaron eternos.

- Aoko, me gustaría que todo fuera como tú quieres pero, por desgracia, no es así.

- ¡Pero tú puedes hacer que sea! ¡Solo por algún error que cometiera su padre en el pasado no tienes por que hacerle daño a él!

La chica se levantó de la silla de la que aún estaba atrapada. Las cuerdas que le agarraban le lastimaban terriblemente en las muñecas. –Por favor Say- Las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos. Los cubrió con el pelo, en un inútil intento de que no la viera llorar.

El ladrón se acercó a ella y con una mano se las secó dulcemente mientras la miraba con aquella media sonrisa que la hacía estremecer y darse cuenta de que cualquier intento por salvarse era inútil. Cualquier intento por salvarlo a _él_.– Aoko…

- No te acerques más a ella.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia el cielo oscuro, la luna era difícil de distinguir entre tantas nubes, pero algo destacaba, una sombra blanca en medio de la oscura noche. Normalmente, cuando solía aparecer, sonreía; sonreía con una de esas sonrisas de que parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Aunque esta vez era distinto; esta vez aquella sonrisa que la hipnotizara por primera vez en aquel museo ya no estaba. Desapareciera, al igual que todo en lo que ella creía.

- Kaito -Susurró con dolor.

- Vaya… ya pensaba que no aparecerías ladrón -Su media sonrisa cambiara totalmente por una cargada de odio– No se te ocurra moverte de ahí Kid, o si no la mataré, y sabes que no me costaría nada hacerlo ¿verdad?

- Por qué haces esto.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente? ¿De verdad quieres que ensucie la memoria de tu padre, Kaito? -Miles de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, dando paso al odio y a una infancia perdida, algo que siempre deseara tener y que le fuera arrebatado. Sonrió misteriosamente, adentrándose de nuevo en momentos del pasado- Está bien.

FLASH BACK

Nevaba, el frío se le calaba en los huesos y notaba como el hielo se acumulaba en sus morados labios. Llamó a la puerta con todo su esfuerzo, rememorando con ansias el calor hogareño y una hirviente taza de té. Una mujer rubia lo contempló con cariño, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que lo llenó de felicidad.

- Say ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que lleves el abrigo cuando salgas a jugar?

- Lo siento mamá.

El niño rubio de ojos claros entró en la cálida casa y se refugió en el salón al lado de la chimenea, mientras calentaba sus pequeñas manos al calor del fuego. Ya anocheciera y, como cada noche, se sentaba en el pequeño escalón de la entrada esperando con ansia a que la persona más preciada en su vida entrara por la puerta y le diera el abrazo correspondiente con el cual podría dormir tranquilo una noche más.

Esa vez era diferente. Su padre tardaba más de lo normal, bastante más. Solía llegar puntual, y más, los días en que nevaba tanto.

Escuchó la tele encendida desde la cocina donde seguramente su madre estaría viendo los informativos, como cada noche.

[El famoso ladrón Kaito Kid ha vuelto a hacer su aparición en el museo central de Tokio; el subinspector Nakamori ha acordonado la zona. El interior del museo está totalmente vigilado, es imposible que alguien consiga entrar. En la rueda de prensa de esta mañana el subinspector ha dicho que esta sería la definitiva; Kid caerá esta noche…]

_Sí, claro, como siempre _-Sonreía sarcásticamente el niño mientras se distraía mirando para una pequeña hormiga que intentaba salir hacia la fría calle. En el fondo admiraba a aquel misterioso ladrón que desaparecía en la noche mientras medio país los buscaba desesperadamente sin obtener resultados. Siempre había querido ser alguien como él, capaz de desaparecer sin ser visto y reaparecer de nuevo con su impecable cara de póker como si ningún problema pudiera transformar su sonrisa.

El timbre sonó. Aquella sonrisa reapareció en su cara al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y abría la puerta con decisión e impaciencia.

Pero la persona a la que esperaba era muy diferente a la que le apareciera aquella noche.

- ¿Está la Sra. Shinugimi? –Dijo el hombre con voz seria y fría.

- S… ¡Sí! ¡Ahora la llamo! –Se dirigió a la cocina con precipitación, gritando asustado el nombre de la susodicha.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más dolorosos de su vida. Se colocó detrás de la puerta de la cocina al mismo tiempo en que su madre se echaba a llorar en los brazos de aquel hombre. Los ojos se le agrandaron y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

_- Papá._

Echó a correr hacia la calle, en dirección norte, donde se encontraba el museo central de Tokio. Mientras corría, escuchaba como su madre lo llamaba con desesperación; esa sería la última vez que la vería.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se las secó de mala manera con la manga de la camisa sin detenerse un instante en su carrera.

Todo le parecía un sueño, aún no se lo podía creer. Su padre _muerto_.

Llegó jadeando al museo y entró con decisión. Tuvo que burlar a unos cuantos guardias, aunque la suerte estaba de su lado, por una vez tener tan solo siete años era beneficioso al poder pasar desapercibido entre el gentío.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. La respiración se le cortara por completo, mientras la imagen que tenía ante él se reflejaba en cada parte de su mente, rompiéndolo por dentro.

- Papá… ¡PAPÁ!

El niño de ojos azules se acercó al cuerpo de su padre tendido sobre el suelo. Se aferró a él y lloró; lloró como nunca antes llorara. Millones de recuerdos felices pasaban por su mente, momentos con el hombre que más quería y admiraba en el mundo, el hombre que en esos momentos estaba recostado en el frío suelo donde su corazón había dado su último latido.

Dos policías lo agarraron por los brazos intentando apartarlo de allí pero el seguía haciendo fuerza y aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su padre.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡DESPIERTA!

Lo sacaron fuera del museo y lo pusieron dentro de uno de los coches patrulla. Escuchó desde el interior del auto como dos policías conversaban acerca de lo sucedido aquella noche.

- Maldito Kid, ¡Se ha vuelto a escapar!

- Te aseguro que si ese maldito ladrón no hubiese aparecido esa noche el inspector Shinugimi seguiría vivo…

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero esta vez no de dolor o de sorpresa, sino de odio. Apretó los puños con rabia, y allí se prometió algo, una promesa que no descansaría hasta hacerla realidad.

- Kaito Kid, te juro que no descansaré hasta verte muerto, te perseguiré hasta el fin de mis días, seré tu sombra Kid, Tu _sombra negra_.

FLASH BACK

- La sombra negra -Repetía aquel niño de ojos claros con el cansancio reflejado en su voz. Aquel niño que perdiera su infancia en el mismo momento en el que la razón de su existencia había sido cumplir aquella maldita promesa– Sí Kid, Tu querido padre mató al mío sin importarle absolutamente _nada_.

Kaito lo contempló en silencio.

- Say, no fue como tu cre…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra!

Aoko escuchaba perpleja. Toichi Kuroba, el padre de Kaito, el anterior Kid… ¿un asesino? _No… aquí había algo que no cuadraba._

- Vamos fuera, no me gustaría que Aoko viera como disfruto matándote -sonrió con fingido sarcasmo.

- ¡SAY!

Los dos hombres salieron al exterior escuchando los gritos desesperados de la chica. A Kaito le dolía que sufriera tanto, tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver atrás y consolarla. Se paró en seco, no podía dejarla allí.

- ¿Tienes miedo ladrón?

Siguió adelante contemplando con rabia a su enemigo. _Aoko estará bien lejos de él_. Se intentaba convencer ante la provocación recibida.

Llegaron al exterior, en uno de los claros al lado de aquella casa abandonada en la que se encontraban.

Los dos se miraron con detenimiento, estudiándose mutuamente, buscando cada debilidad, cada punto flaco de su adversario. Sus miradas cargadas de odio lo decían todo.

- Say, si me dejaras explicarte…

- ¡Te dije que no quería escucharte decir una palabra!

Kaito apretó los puños. Temblaba de rabia. La verdad era que se lo quería decir, le quería decir que su padre no era ningún asesino y que todo lo que él imaginaba no era cierto.

En ese momento el disparo de un arma sesgó el silencio nocturno. Levantó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, con el corazón encogido.

La respiración se le congeló. _¿De verdad estaba temblado? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un cobarde? Esto lo hago por Aoko_, se repitió.

Allí estaban. El frío ladrón mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada cargada de odio mientras apuntaba con un revolver a su corazón.

- ¿Preparado para morir Kid?

.

Aoko escuchó un disparo. En ese momento lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de su amigo muerto. _¡Kaito!_

Se levantó de golpe, volviéndose a lastimar en las muñecas; pero esta vez no le importó. Empezó a caminar llevándose la silla consigo. _Necesito algo afilado ¿pero qué?_

Un grito de dolor hizo que la chica parase en seco. Una pequeña hilera de sangre recorrió su brazo machando su camisa de un profundo color rojo. Se dio la vuelta para ver lo que provocara aquel corte. Sonrió.

.

- ¿Preparado para morir Kid?

Kaito no sabía que hacer. Toda su vida estaba pasando por delante de sus ojos. Recordó como conociera a Aoko. Sonrió. _No me gusta que todo acabe aquí, pero al menos pude decirte lo que siento por ti._

Se escuchó otro disparo que heló la sangre del ladrón. Puso la mano en su estómago y miró hacia el foco del dolor. Las piernas le fallaron y se calló al frío suelo mientras escuchaba la risa irónica de la persona que acababa de dispararle.

.

Aoko escuchó un segundo disparo. Se asustó.

Por fin consiguiera librarse de aquellas cuerdas gracias a una punta que sobresalía de una de las paredes de madera. Corrió hacia la calle con el corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

Y allí los vio.

Say sonriendo, y, delante de él, su amigo, la persona que más quería en este mundo, tirado en el suelo, luchando por sobrevivir.

Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por su rostro. Le temblaban las piernas pero no le importó. Corrió hasta junto de su amigo mientras por la cabeza solo se le pasaba la idea de que no podría vivir sin él.

- ¡KAITO!

Fin del octavo capítulo

Bueno, pues se ve que al final me animé a continuar con la historia. Como siempre, la escritura no es la mejor, lo sé, pero me está costando continuar la otra y editar esta a su vez, aunque lo hago con gusto pero también con esfuerzo xD Espero tener el próximo capítulo en breves!

Sin más, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que perdieron su tiempo para leer esta historia, sobre todo a las que después de tanto tiempo se mataron a dejarme un review, gracias chicas! : )

**Arual17**: Qué decir, después de tanto tiempo y que aun siguieras por aquí me llegó al alma *-* jajajaja muchas gracias en serio, empezaré en breves a leer otro de tus fics! Que nunca decepcionan :3 En cuanto al fic, sí , Say nunca fue de fiar, pero espero que no te defraude ahora el rumbo que tomó la historia, algo más melancólica, aunque cambiará, que le voy a hacer, soy una romántica xD. Sin más, nos leemos, un saludo!

**Memoriesofkagome: **Otra de la que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión recibir un review *-* Muchas gracias! es lógico que tuvieras que releer el capítulo 7, yo me habría tenido que leer la historia entera -.- jajaja Hablando de la historia, lo dejé un tanto dramático, por una vez que Kaito se decidiera a actuar, pero bueno, es como tenía hecha la historia y me gustaba como se desenvolvía después! XD y sí , la escritura deja mucho que desear, pero de verdad estoy intentando reeditarlo todo con mucho esfuerzo jaja También leeré tus obras en breves^^

**Sharyl21: **Chicaa muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews! No me puedo creer que te leyeras las dos historias, la verdad es que me animaste mucho para continuar y espero que te hagas una cuenta pronto para contestarte bien y leer alguno de tus fics : ) contestando a tu comentario, opté por una Aoko más confusa para hacer el fic, pero que espero que se vaya dando cuenta de las cosas poco a poco. Sin más, un saludo y espero leerte pronto! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspiración: **Aerosmith - fly away from here

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 9: I can't cry**

La chica se arrodilló ante él apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. El ladrón tapaba la herida con sus manos en un vano intento de curación mientras Aoko, desesperada, intentaba pensar en una solución.

Say los miraba sin inmutarse. Por fin lo consiguiera, por fin consiguiera vengar la muerte de su padre, algo que buscara toda su vida, desde que no era más que un niño pequeño. Entonces… ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? Ahora que lo consiguiera la felicidad que tanto ansiaba no lo recorría como siempre había creído. Toda su vida esperando aquel momento, el cual estaba seguro que lo recompensaría por todas sus pérdidas pasadas y ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? Una culpa que no lo llevaría a nada.

Se miró las manos, allí estaba, la pistola por la cual acababa de disparar a Kaito Kid. Parecía que hasta ella se reía de él, recordándole que no valía más que quien asesinara a su padre.

Vio como Aoko lloraba, abrazándole y eso lo llenó de rabia y una determinación oscura se apoderó de él. Ahí estaba su recompensa.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! –Gritó ella cuando él se acercó arrebatándola del lado de su ladrón, desesperada por volver a junto él.

– Aoko, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil –Ronroneó.

– ¡Déjame en paz!

De repente notó una punzada en el cuello. Miró para el el rubio mientras que este aflojaba la presa que le había creado en el brazo. Comenzó a notar como poco a poco los párpados se le iban cerrando. Volvió a mirar a Kaito que seguía sin moverse, tumbado en el frío suelo y con la lluvia golpeándole en el cuerpo.

Acercó su cuerpo. Veía al ladrón muy lejos, demasiado como para poder llegar a tocarle. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la borrosa imagen de su mano intentando alcanzar a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Algo frío le golpeaba el rostro con molesta suavidad. Protestó un poco antes de abrir los ojos, con la conciencia recordándole en cada pulsación lo que acaba de ocurrir. El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para moverlo aunque hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo para evitar las frías gotas que caían del techo agrietado.

De repente se dio cuenta. Era como si despertara de una pesadilla muy lejana.

Se incorporó, mirando para todos los lados. La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy pequeña, el suelo era de piedra al igual que las demás paredes y la única puerta estaba totalmente cerrada, impidiendo saber la hora en la que se encontraba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida?

Escuchó un ruido tras ella. Se asustó y miró hacia atrás con terror, temerosa de su destino ¿Seguía él por allí?

Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Kaito estaba allí tirado, rodeado de un charco de sangre y con las manos en la misma posición en la que las tenía cuando la bala había impactado en su cuerpo.

Se acercó a él llorando incontroladamente y volviéndolo a arropar entre sus brazos mientras le pedía perdón en susurros desesperados.

Al secarle el sudor del rostro notó como el flujo de sangre disminuyera considerablemente. Miró para el lugar donde Say le hiciera la herida pero esta estaba tapada por un torniquete mal hecho que impedía la salida incontrolada de ella.

Pasados unos momentos de angustia se dio cuenta de que alguien había cambiado la ropa de Kaito por una de calle y Say era la única persona que podía haberlo hecho ¿Pero por qué?

Kaito se removió entre sus brazos. Sus orbes azules enfocaron su rostro, centrando una sonrisa ladeada tan solo para ella.

– Aoko… –Susurró entrecortadamente.

– Por favor –Dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse contra la pared–. No te muevas o sangrarás más.

– Aoko, yo…

– Da igual, no quiero que me digas ni que me expliques nada –Sollozó–. Lo único que quiero es que no te muer… –Se obligó a detenerse girando su rostro para que él no la viera llorar, un intento inútil. No estaba preparada para aceptar la realidad y menos para hacérsela ver a él.

Forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

– Aoko… escúchame, solo quiero decirte que mi padre no es ningún asesino, lo que te contó Say –Se interrumpió para coger aire– no fue lo que pasó.

Aoko prestó toda su atención, intentando concentrarse en cada una de sus palabras.

– Ese día mi padre tenía que robar en el museo central de Tokio. Un policía, en este caso el padre de Say, le persiguió hasta el tejado y allí… allí él resbaló. Mi padre lo sostuvo hasta que no pudo más, pero él, poseído por la fama y la gloria que le esperaría si conseguía atrapar a Kid, sacó la pistola y disparó a mi padre en el brazo haciendo que este lo soltara.

Después los policías encontraron el cuerpo tirado sobre la acera y lo llevaron hasta dentro del museo para que la gente no empezara a hablar y a acercarse. Sabían que el inspector Shinugimi quería atrapar a Kid, y nadie lo podría detener si se proponía algo.

Ella lo miraba pasmada, con la tristeza y la comprensión reflejada en su rostro. Era incapaz de darle una respuesta coherente por lo que esperó hasta que él volviera a hablar.

– Ahora ya sabemos de donde sacó Say esas ansias de matarme –Bromeó él–. Solo quería que lo supieses.

Él le volvió a sonreír. – ¿Sigues…?

- ¿Enfadada? –Suspiró–. Sabes que sí pero… –Se apoyó contra su pecho, suspirando satisfecha.

_¿…Qué le voy a hacer si yo te quiero? _

Say observaba el cielo contemplativo, sin dejar que ningún sentimiento traspasara su rostro de hielo. _¿Y si era mentira? ¿Y si todo por lo que vivió aquellos años no fuera verdad? Agitó_ la cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos inapropiados. Suspiró.

¿Qué le diría su padre en ese momento?, Sabía que estaba obsesionado con cazar a Kid, casi tanto como el padre de Aoko pero no creía que fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida solo por atraparle.

Sonrió. Sabía que al ladrón no le quedaban más que unas pocas horas de vida pero la verdad era que tampoco pretendía matarle. La razón por la que le hiciera el torniquete y le cambiara de ropa no era precisamente para acabar con su vida. Cogió su teléfono afinando su plan mientras esperaba que respondieran a su llamada.

La comisaría estaba vacía. Apenas quedaban un par de personas en cada uno de los cubículos. El teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo el apacible silencio. No esperaba ni necesitba recibir ninguna llamada, esa noche estaba más molesto que de costumbre, tenía una corazonada con el nuevo plan que estaban armando para atrapar a los dos ladrones. No uno, sino dos. Ahora otro desgraciado había aparecido para acabar con su ya escasa paciencia. Necesitaba vacaiones.

– Aquí el inspector Nakamori –Respondió.

Una risa fría empezó a sonar por el altavoz.

– ¿Quién anda ahí?

– Inspector Nakamori, justo con la persona que quería hablar. Necesito que me haga un trabajito –La voz era fría, inhumana, conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas más de lo debido aunque no por ello se iba a amilanar– que creo que no le disgustará.

– ¡Yo no hago caso a las exigencias de un imbécil!

– ¿No lo haría… ni por su hija?

El teléfono le resbaló entre los dedos. Se sentó al notar como las piernas le temblaban. Escuchó como la extraña voz seguía hablando tras el aparato.

– ¿Quiere comprobar que lo que le digo es cierto? Llámela. Llame a su casa. Me comunicaré con usted dentro de un minuto.

En cuanto la voz dejó de sonar, Ginzo Nakamori cogió con fuerza el teléfono y marcó el número de su casa. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces porque con los nervios tropezaba en los otros números.

Al quinto toque desistió, enterrándo la cabeza entre sus manos. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

– ¿Comprobado? –Sonrió la fría voz detrás del aparato.

– Qué es lo que quiere. No le haga daño, por favor –Suplicó.

– Lo único que quiero es que lo atrape. Que atrape a Kid. Le doy como plazo una semana, sino lo atrapa antes de que el plazo termine, olvídese de volver a ver a su querida hija.

La voz volvió a desaparecer. El inspector se quedó petrificado, con la mirada perdida y con los puños apretados con fuerza ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Qué haría sin Aoko? Desde que su mujer falleciera solo la tenía a ella. Era su niña, y tenía que actuar ya, como si le costara la vida a cualquier desgraciado. No permitiría que algo le pasara.

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un ruído chirriante. Aoko se sobresálto ante su entrada abrazando a Kaito con más fuerza, el cual apenas se inmutó, luchando contra los espasmos de dolor.

Say se dirigió a ellos sin soltar ninguna palabra, contemplándolos con odio. Se paró en frente de ella, sosteniéndola por el cuello haciendo presión en los puntos exactos. Kaito intentó levantarse e ir a por él, sabiendo que era un esfuerzo completamente inútil. Aoko por su parte jadeó de dolor antes de cerrar sus ojos, dirigiéndole una última mirada de dolor a su amigo.

– Duerme preciosa –Susurró.

Say la cogió y entre sus brazos sin dirigirse hacia el ladrón, llevándose consigo a la morena.

– Suéltala –Masculló pesadamente– te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarla.

– Creo que no estás en la mejor de las situaciones como para protestar, ni siquiera puedes moverte –Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Estaba impotente, no había ninguna opció para ellos, lo único que quería era salvarla a ella, despojarla de las manos de aquel loco, a pesar de que su cabeza eligiera el momento para no responder, la única opción que le quedaba era que ella se despertara de su inconsciencia defendiéndose con uñas y dientes. No dudaba que lo haría, pero quería ser él el que cuidara de ella, no permitiría que le sucediera nada, nunca.

– A mi también me gusta Aoko y sé que contigo no iba a ser feliz –Continuó el asesino.

– ¿Y piensas que contigo sí? –Vociferó.

–Al menos su padre no está detrás de mí intentando encerrarme en una cárcel. Te aseguro que si yo desapareciese ahora cerrarían mi caso y dejarían de perseguirme –Sonrió–. En cambio si tú desparecieras, el padre de Aoko seguiría buscándote hasta el final de sus días.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta cerrándola a su paso tras los gritos desesperados del muchacho, que deliraba su nombre de ella y rogaba por su indulto. Sabía que si no hacía algo se la llevaría, pero ya no aguantaba más. El torniquete apenas le retenía la hemorragia y el dolor le nublaba la vista. Si no hacía algo pronto sabía que ya no habría ninguna posibilidad, ni para ella ni para él.

_Aoko_. Le acarició el rosto en un gesto tierno viendo como frío aire nocturno removía su pelo al son de sus caricias, con dulzura. En ese momento sobrevolaban la ciudad. No estaban muy lejos del lugar donde dejaran a Kaito pero lo suficiente como para que los pudieran alcanzar.

Sonrió.

La idea de llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia para decir que Sombra Negra tuviera una nueva víctima lo llenaba de felicidad, y más sabiendo la cara que se le quedaría al padre de Aoko al ver al mejor amigo de su hija malherido y tirado en el suelo. Después el inspector estaría totalmente seguro de que el secuestro de su adorada hija era cierto y, con mucha suerte, Kaito estaría al tanto de su pequeña negociación, no dejando opción a la entrega. Así conseguiría que Kid se pudriera en la cárcel de una vez por todas, quedándose con su nueva mujer.

Todo cuadraba. Fue perdiendo altura cuando vio que se acercaban al nuevo hotel en el que se alojaba. Dejara cuidadosamente abierta una ventana para que cuando llegara poder colarse por ella sin que hubiese ninguna sospecha.

Entró en la habitación y posó a su víctima sobre la cama, contemplando como la luna se reflejaba en su rostro dormido, necesitaba hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Echó la camiseta a un lado y se recostó a su lado, esperando a que el efecto del sedante pasara pronto mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente cada uno de los botones de su camisa a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre su hombro descuierto.

Aoko se notaba extrañamente incómoda, un presentimiento la avisaba de que abriera realemente los ojos y se alejara de allí tan pronto como pudiera, aunque ella solo veía a Kaito, acercándose a ella y besando su cuello con calor mientras susurraba palabras vacías a su oído. Algo iba mal… Kaito no era así, él era tierno en cada uno de sus actos, incluso cuando la insultaba o la hacía enfadar. Abrió los ojos descubriendo la escena ante ella. Apartó con todas sus fuerza al chico haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

Él no le hizo caso, una sonrisa descarada se mostraba en su rostro aunque ella no se dejó amilanar pegándole una patada en la cara y haciendo que esta sangrara por la nariz al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

– ¡Maldita niñata!

Say se abalanzó sobre ella, la sonrisa confiaza se borrara completamente de su rostro dejando entrever la fría mueca de un asesino. Esta vez consiguió agarrarla con fuerza y sostenerla contra la cama, sin darle ninguna opción.

– No me lo pongas más difícil –Susurró, con el rostro a milímetros del de ella– hoy te vas a olvidar de ese maldito ladrón. Para siempre.

Fin del noveno capítulo

Sé que tardo más de lo debido en hacer lo capítulos pero como ya dije estoy más centrada en mi otra historia, reeditando los capítulos de WAYIMD y reeditando mis otros fics, aunque no dejaré esta, prometido! Como siempre, gracias a mis lectores silenciosos y en especial a:

**Arual17: **Como siempre gracias por seguir por aquí aunque el tiempo en que actualice no sea demasiado exacto y por tus divertidísimos comentarios, me alegras el día cuando los leo! Ajajá Sí, Say es un poquito psicótico y dado a no escuchar pero a ver si cambia con el tiempo, espero que te guste este capítulo! Me quedan aproximadamente tres para acabarla :)

**Aoko: **Gracias por tus dos reviews, espero que no te decepcione y como te dije está bastante mal desde un principio pero iré reeditándola poco a poco para que sea más legible, gracias por tu esfuerzo de verdad! :)

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review y sé que tardo más de lo debido en actualizar pero espero que me entendáis! Aparte de esto otras cosas que atender, aún así muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, un saludo! :)

Sin más, gracias por estar ahí, un saludo ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Inspiración: **Kansas - Dust in the wind

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 10: Wait me**

– _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!_

_Él no le hizo caso, una sonrisa descarada se mostraba en su rostro aunque ella no se dejó amilanar pegándole una patada en la cara y haciendo que esta sangrara por la nariz al mismo tiempo que retrocedía._

– _¡Maldita niñata!_

_Say se abalanzó sobre ella, la sonrisa confiaza se borrara completamente de su rostro dejando entrever la fría mueca de un asesino. Esta vez consiguió agarrarla con fuerza y sostenerla contra la cama, sin darle ninguna opción._

– _No me lo pongas más difícil –Susurró, con el rostro a milímetros del de ella– hoy te vas a olvidar de ese maldito ladrón. Para siempre._

Una claridad inesperada hizo que el sopor que aún nublaba su mente se fuera despejando con lentitud. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían asomando por su inconsciencia y el dolor físico evidenciaba lo que con tanto afán se empeñaba en olvidar. Abrió los párpados con dificultad intentando centrarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba mientras esperaba a que la vista se le acostumbrara a la luz que alumbrara desde algún punto de la habitación.

La estancia era amplia y pobremente decorada, un par de muebles adornaban las blancas paredes a juego con unas descoloridas cortinas que ocultaban parcialmente la ventana evitando que nada ni nadie pudiera ver lo que ocultaba en su interior. Comprobó como la luz que lo había molestado provenía de los fluorescentes colocados en el techo. No reconocía el lugar, pero sí tenía una vaga idea de dónde se encontraba. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Escuchó voces bastante distantes que no dejaban de repetir la misma frase: _Está despierto_.

De repente lo recordó todo. _Aoko_.

Se intentó recostar contra la camilla pero no pudo, sentía un dolor punzante en el estómago. Cuatro manos lo agarraron fuertemente intentando que no se moviera pero para él eso no sería un impedimento. Una voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo algún plan para dejarlos inconscientes.

- Fuera, dejadnos solos.

Pararon súbitamente y Kaito pudo recuperar la movilidad de cada uno de sus miembros. Observó al hombre que lo acompañaba, un rasgo de dolor cruzó su rostro al distinguir la figura deshecha del que hasta ahora había sido la tortura de sus robos.

- Inspector Nakamori.

- Tengo que hablar contigo -Aquel hombre cansado se sentó a su lado en la cama, con la mirada ausente y un gesto de impotencia.

- Han secuestrado a Aoko -Evidenció.

- ¿Qué? –Intentó parecer sorprendido fallando estrepitosamente, no tenía fuerzas para engañar a nadie, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ella, en su seguridad y nada más. Su padre debía de estar igual porque no reaccionó ante la evidente mentira escondida en su voz.

- Estamos totalmente seguros de que la persona que lo ha hecho es la Sombra Negra -Su voz se contrajo, fría como el hielo- pero el problema no es ese, el problema es que la única manera de salvar a mi hija es… atrapando a Kaito Kid.

Kaito lo contempló en silencio. Su mirada estaba cargada de rencor hacia la persona que había iniciado todo aquello mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Ginzo Nakamori volviera su atención a él, como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Y por qué me cuenta esto a mí? ¿No creerá que yo soy…?

- ¡Claro que no, no digas bobadas! -Estalló- ¡Kid es mucho más listo y espabilado que tú!

La situación era demasiado irreal como para sentir algún tipo de alivio. En aquel momento lo que menos le importaba era su propia persona, y no entendía qué hacían allí mientras Aoko estaba sola y asustada a merced de aquél desgraciado. Le rechinaron los dientes.

- Te lo cuento porque sé que te interesa saberlo -Continuó-, aparte que por lo que veo eres uno de los principales afectados.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Kaito con una mirada clínica, parándose en la herida de bala que adornaba su anatomía. Alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de preguntarle por ello.

- Lo siento mucho chico -Se despidió de él desapareciendo por la puerta, ninguno de los dos necesitaba un tipo de conversación sin sentido que no llevaría a nada.

Kaito no estaba muy seguro de si lo último que le dijera fuera por Aoko o por la herida que el ladrón le hiciera, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que tenía que lo más apremiante en esos momentos era salvarla, costara lo que costara. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las palabras volaran por su cabeza ¿Y si este era el verdadero final de Kid?

_Aoko… Donde estarás_ -Suspiró.

**xoxoxoxo**

La calle estaba silenciosa y sabía que eso le dificultaba las cosas. Estaba cansada, llevaba más de dos horas corriendo sin parar, alejándose de aquel hotel infernal, a sabiendas de que él la estaría buscando como un loco.

Quería ir a las afueras de la ciudad, a la casa abandonada en la que dejara lo más importante para ella, pero estaba segura de que Say la estaría esperando allí. Además, solo la idea de ver el cadáver de Kaito la aterrorizaba.

_¡No! _Se dijo a sí misma, agitando la cabeza con fuerza para no pensar estupideces.

Intentó animarse recordando cómo consiguiera escapar de allí e intentando borrar los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Después de todos los intentos de Say por forzarla, los de la habitación del lado llamaron a la puerta para quejarse del ruido. Aoko había intuido que había más tras aquella inocente regañina ya que la mujer la había mirado con lástima en los ojos. Agradecía al cielo la bondad de aquellas personas.

Después de aquéllo Say se fuera ofuscado, dejándola allí metida sin escapatoria alguna. Con lo que no contaba el ladrón era que podía llamar a recepción e inventarse cualquier excusa para que le abrieran la puerta atascada. La falta de sexo lo volvía descuidado.

Aún no entendía el porqué, pero Say le había hecho un torniquete a Kaito para que a la policía le diera suficiente tiempo como para alcanzarlo con vida. Y eso solo significaba una cosa. Kaito debía de estar en uno de los hospitales más próximos a la zona donde antes les tenía secuestrados porque si él estaba herido la policía no podía llevarlo a un hospital demasiado lejano.

Sonrió.

La verdad era que desde que descubriera todo lo de Kid no había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que importaba en su vida realmente. _Keiko_... Hacía ya bastante tiempo que le dejara de hablar a su mejor amiga, y todo por una estupidez. Madurar también era parte del proceso, supuso.

Se apoyó contra un muro para recuperar el aire que le faltaba y se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.

_No me puedo rendir… el primer hospital está a dos manzanas de aquí._

Había amanecido un día lluvioso y el sol empezaba a ser tapado por las frías nubes. Aoko miró para el cielo, no sabía muy bien porqué, simplemente esperaba algo o alguien que la pudiera salvar. Simplemente lo esperaba a él.

Una vez llegó a la puerta del recinto se entretuvo unos segundos en buscar la recepción mientras cogía aire.

- ¿Sabe si Kaito Kuroba está ingresado?

- Kaito Kuroba… -La interrumpió la recepcionista– espere dos minutos que miro.

El rato que estuvo esperando a que la aburrida mujer comprobara su ordenador le pasó como si fueran veinte años pero se ilusionó cuando la recepcionista la llamó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo siento… no hay ningún Kaito Kuroba ingresado en este hospital.

- Gracias -Suspiró completamente decepcionada mientras salía de nuevo a la calle. Ahí empezaba una carrera contrarreloj hacia el siguiente centro sanitario.

**xoxoxoxo**

El día se tornaba oscuro lo que facilitaba su huida ya de por sí complicada. No había sido fácil escapar de hospital, y más sabiendo que el inspector Nakamori dejara policías a su cuidado, por si al asesino se le ocurría la brillante idea de ir a por él. No sabía lo que eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Desde donde estaba observó el tejado de su casa, le quedaba muy poco para llegar y llevar a acabo su plan. El aviso ya estaba dado, ahora mismo la comisaría estaría a rebosar de policías al igual que el museo donde daría el golpe aquella noche.

Sabía que si decía que iba a actuar con tanta urgencia la gente empezaría a sospechar, pero no había tiempo, la vida de la persona más importante para él en este mundo estaba en juego, y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Abrió puerta con impaciencia, oteando todo el recinto.

- ¿Ji? -_Mierda le dije que estuviera aquí a las diez y media._

- Estoy aquí señorito Kaito.

La sombra del viejo amigo de su padre apareció misteriosamente por detrás de una de las puertas que daba a la biblioteca.

- La verdad, no me parece bien lo que vas a hacer -Suspiró- ¿Qué diría tu padre?

- Ahora mismo no me imporía ni lo que me dijera el mismísimo rey. Ese maldito ladrón tiene secuestrada a Aoko, y si no hago algo…

Tuvo que detener mi discurso ante su gesto de preocupación, la herida comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo pero no había tiempo para atenderla.

- Dame mi traje, solo quedan veinte minutos para la hora acordada.

- Pero ni si quiera sabes como vas a hacer…

- Hoy la verdad es que tampoco me importa demasiado lo vaya a hacer –Dijo, con una sonrisa cansada asomando en la comisura de sus labios– Ji… gracias por todo.

**xoxoxoxo**

Como ya llevaba un rato esperando, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobe la ciudad. Aoko estaba agotada, ya era el cuarto hospital que visitaba y ni rastro de su amigo. Se paró dos segundos para poder poder respirar. Un periódico mojado con las letras en negrita llamaron su atención, quitando toda sensación de agotamiento que pudiera haber tenido.

Cogió una parte del destruído papel de aquél mismo día releyedo el título por enésima vez.

[Gran atraco de Kid que tendrá lugar esa misma noche en el museo central de la calle Baker Street. El secuestro de la hija del inspector Ginzo Nakamori aún tiene en vilo a la mitad de la población. No hay mucha información sobre este tema...]

- ¿Como?

Aoko dejó escapar un grito ahogado notando como sus nervios cobraban vida ó el periódico entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que se aguantaba las lágrimas y salía corriendo en dirección al museo.

**xoxoxoxo**

Todo estaba preparado. Kaito observaba la escena desde un edificio próximo a donde se produciría el atraco.

Sonrió.

Tres minutos para la hora acordada. La única norma que seguía su plan era entrar por las tuberías, tal y como hiciera la última sencillo y eficaz, de todos modos, aquél sería su último robo.

Todo estaba en silencio. El reloj marcaba la hora punta. Hizo que las luces se cortaran. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Descendió por la trampilla hasta la brillante joya, solo estaba a dos décimas de rozarla con la sus dedos pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una pistola detrás de su nuca.

- Ríndete ladrón, no tienes escapatoria.

Kaito sonrió, disfrutando de las últimas pinceladas de su vida y viendo como se encontraba con su destino de frente.

**xoxoxoxo**

Aoko llegó al museo jadeando. Entró como una exhalación por las puertas ignorando como los policías gritaban su nombre y la observaban pasar con incredulidad y alivio. Escuchaba sus voces sorprendidas al ver que la hija del inspector había aparecido, pero no les prestaba atención, solo tenía en su cabeza la imagen de su padre y de Kaito entre rejas. O peor, muerto.

_Por favor Kaito… espérame por favor _-Decía aguantando las lágrimas.

Un disparo resonó por todo el museo, congelando su corazón. Él no aguantaría otro, nunca más ¿Qué había hecho su padre?

Las piernas le empezaban a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Por favor, por favor... _¡Kaito!

Fin del décimo capítulo

Aquí estoy y en tiempo record! xD Como veo que me faltan 3 capítulos para acabar la historia definitivamente he decidido publicar los capítulos en menos tiempo del que os tengo acostumbrados, así que el próximo capítulo espero tenerlo en unos días, aunque no prometo nada! ;)

Agradecimientos a mis lectores silenciosos y como siempre unos muy especiales a:

**Arual17:** Como pudiste ver no fue necesario cortar ningún miembro a nadie, aunque no le faltó mucho para que tuvieras que hacerlo xDD Gracias por estar ahí, y espero tener el próximo en poco! Grache otra vez!

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF: **Muuchas gracias por tu review! me queda poquito para terminarla y me hace mucha ilusión que sigas teniendo interés en ella, espero que te gustara como se va desenvolviendo la trama y gracias por todo! *-*

**Zelinktotal99: **Siento que fuera tan cortito pero es así como lo tenía escrito hace años! jaja espero que este te gustara y por tu comentario fue sobre todo por lo que me decidí en publicar el próximo más pronto! :) Muchas gracias por estar por aquí y por el comentario!

**akiko1412**: Creo que mucho más no te puedo decir xD Se te echaba de menos por aquí y me alegra un montonazo que decidieras volver, es normal, en algún momento todas estamos más ocupadas que en otros jaja Gracias por los dos reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo ;) no me demoro más! Un besote!

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo ;3 ¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiración: **Sum 41 – Still waiting

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 11: En mi corazón**

_Aoko llegó al museo jadeando. Entró como una exhalación por las puertas ignorando como los policías gritaban su nombre y la observaban pasar con incredulidad y alivio. Escuchaba sus voces sorprendidas al ver que la hija del inspector había aparecido, pero no les prestaba atención, solo tenía en su cabeza la imagen de su padre y de Kaito entre rejas. O peor, muerto._

_Por favor Kaito__…__ espérame por favor -Decía aguantando las lágrimas._

_Un disparo resonó por todo el museo, congelando su corazón. Él no aguantaría otro, nunca más ¿Qué había hecho su padre?_

_Las piernas le empezaban a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_Por favor, por favor... ¡Kaito!_

Cerró los ojos automáticamente, una reacción de reflejo al escuchar el sonido de la bala romper contra el aire a gran velocidad, directo a su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos insoportablemente eternos esperando sentir el impacto contra su piel o peor, el dolor, se permitió echar una mirada. Ninguna de aquellas sensaciones había aparecido. No había nada incrustado en su cuerpo.

- ¿U-una pistola de fogueo? –Su mente embotada empezaba a trabajar con una rapidez inusitada ¿Por qué diablos le iban a disparar con una pistola de fogueo?

El jefe de policía suspiró con cansancio levantando los brazos en un gesto de rendición más parecido al que debería de mostrar él en aquél momento, y no a la inversa.

- Sí… es de fogueo –Confesó, haciendo una mueca– lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi hija, sé que ahora mismo no estoy preparado como para… -Las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, rezando por escupirlas- …atraparte, pero necesito que al menos me dejes hacerlo solo por esta noche para que _Sombra Negra_ deje en libertad a Aoko.

Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban Kaito hubiera permanecido en un estado de shock permanente. Analizó sus palabras evitando mostrar su confusión pero por lo que parecía hoy su rostro no estaba decidido a cooperar y sus emociones ganaban la partida por goleada.

- ¿Y por qué me tengo que creer que me liberará de nuevo? –Se sentía estúpido ante aquella pregunta, sabía que fuera cual fuera su destino se dejaría atrapar por salvarla, sin condiciones.

El hombre refunfuñó incómodo, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

- No es en mi estilo atraparte mediante engaños Kid. Me sentiría como si fueras un trofeo que conseguí por malos métodos… tú ya me entiendes.

El ladrón lo miró entre nervioso y confuso. _Aoko_. Pensó mientras la cálida imagen de la chica sonriéndole de nuevo le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza.

Extendió las dos manos delante del policía el cual reaccionó mirando por primera vez a los ojos de este.

- Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme?

- ¿Por su hija? Lo que sea.

La respuesta dejaba un claro margen de duda en los pensamientos del inspector aunque no admitió réplica, era lo que necesitaba. La desesperación hacía pasar por alto cosas insustanciales para ser substituidas por las que le importaban realmente. Sacó las esposas de su chaqueta y se dispuso a ponérselas con paso vacilante.

- ¡Quieto!

Una conocida voz resonó por cada recodo, paralizando el corazón de ambos. Sus cabezas iban en sincronía hasta que uno de ellos expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Esa voz…

Aoko estaba apoyada en el marco de la inmensa puerta. Tenía una mirada cansada pero decidida y su respiración estaba más agitada de lo normal.

Antes de que cualquiera de los jóvenes pudiese reaccionar, el padre de la chica se giró sobre sí reflejando el alivio y la confusión que sentía al igual que la persona que seguía sin poder inmutarse a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra papá!

Aoko consiguió dar un par de pasos decididos, acercándose a los dos hombres que la miraban cada vez más sorprendidos. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que no era un espejismo comenzaron a respirar con más normalidad.

Ginzo Nakamori se acercó a su hija dejando completamente olvidado al ladrón el cual estaba quieto en el sitio como si lo que pasaba delante no fuera con él, sino un buen sueño del que no se quería despertar_. Aoko está ahí idiota, delante de ti __-_repetía su mente.

- Papá… -Un sollozo ininteligible y los brazos de su padre impidieron cualquier respuesta, las lágrimas relucían en los ojos del inspector pero su orgullo impedía que salieran al exterior.

Aoko correspondió al abrazo con todas sus ganas, sabía que nada de esto terminara, pero poder abrazar por fin a su padre calmaba el ardor que sentía en su corazón. En un instante fijó su atención en la persona que los observaba silencioso, con su cara de póker característica sin dejar entrever sus emociones. Se quedó estática, asimilando la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. No todos los días te encontrabas con Kaito Kid y sabías quien realmente era.

Kaito seguía sin poder creérselo, se quedó mirando para sus ojos, esperando alguna evidencia de su presencia. La desesperación de ella aumentaba conforme su progenitor apretaba su abrazo, necesitaba hablar con su amigo, saber que estaba bien y que su padre no le había hecho ningún daño. Lo único que pudo hacer por el momento fue sonreírle completamente satisfecha y, por fin, tranquila.

En algún lugar de su mente sabía que él se sentía igual que ella, feliz y tranquilo al verla bien, al verla sonreír, al verla allí sin ningún rasguño… simplemente, al verla.

Cuando el inspector consiguió serenarse un poco la sostuvo por un brazo, empujándola fuera de la estancia.

- Papá espérame fuera, necesito hablar con él.

- Ni lo sueñes, nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.

- Por favor –Rogó-. Tan solo será un segundo. No me iré, te lo prometo.

A Aoko aún le costó unos cuantos minutos tratar de convencer a su padre que se negaba a dejarla ir. Al final cedió no demasiado convencido, las emociones vividas traspasaban su coraza y sabía que tenía que estar agradecido hacia su ahora aliado. Kaito se acercó a ella al instante en el que su padre despareció de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? –Demandó con preocupación.

- ¿Y tú? – Le dijo ella, analizándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo mío va bien, ahora lo que importa es… ¡Auch! –Gimoteó el chico haciendo una mueca de dolor que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su amiga.

- Así que va bien ¿no?

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Se quejó, viendo como ella volvía a la carga.

- ¿Lo que? ¿Esto? –Dijo repitiendo la misma presión con su dedo en el estómago del mago- Si no te doliera la herida no te importaría lo que estoy haciendo.

Una vez más, cuando ella intentó hacer el mismo gesto con su mano este se la agarró acercándola a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

- Déjate de tonterías –Exigió- . Ahora dime de una vez qué tal estás tú.

Le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras en sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

- Yo estoy bien… -Tartamudeó.

- Aoko – Dijo cada vez más preocupado abrazándola con más fuerza.

En unos segundos su impecable traje fue humedecido por los llantos de la muchacha.

- Por favor Kaito –Suplicó-. No te separes de mí.

_¡__Ya basta!_ Se repitió la chica para sí. Estaba harta, harta de hacerse la dura y de no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Para qué mentir? Sabía que quería a Kaito más que a nadie y que tenía miedo, miedo de que Say volviese e intentase matarlo de nuevo, miedo a que la volviese a llevar con él e intentase repetir lo del hotel.

Se abrazó más a él en un intento desesperado de protegerse. Él la consoló lo mejor que pude, susurrándole palabras cariñosas en su oído y acariciándole el pelo con los labios.

Pasados unos minutos, con una fuerza de voluntad inmensa el mago ladrón hizo ademán de separarse, esperando a que las últimas lágrimas se perdieran entre sus dedos.

Su tiempo de recompensa se había acabado y no había nada más que necesitara que quedarse con ella unos minutos más.

- Mañana nos vemos –Susurró, lanzándole una mirada de inquietud.

La chica asintió aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas antes de perderse entre los oscuros pasillos. Sabía que si se quedaba allí más tiempo acabaría besando al ladrón, y eso era algo que por ahora no se podía permitir. Ahora que su padre volvía a tener la misma confianza en ella no debía volver a recaer en algo que aumentaría sus sospechas.

**xoxoxoxo**

Say contemplaba la oscuridad vigente desde una posición alejada del foco central de atención. El edificio donde el ladrón sería detenido por última vez alumbraba a lo lejos, incitándolo, proclamándolo vencedor absoluto. El juego había acabado y él había sido el ganador.

Sonrió.

A estas horas el rostro del ladrón sería descubierto. Conociendo a Ginzo Nakamori esperaría a mostrárselo al mundo al día siguiente delante de toda la prensa para poder humillarle como se merecía. Aún le preocupaba la desaparición de Aoko pero sabía que no era relevante, ella no estaba implicada en sus planes y en cuanto desapareciera ese presentimiento de inseguridad de su cuerpo podría reclamarla. El problema era ¿Y si fuera a junto de su padre? ¿Y si encontrara ya a Kid y le dijera todo lo que pasara? Imposible, su plan era perfecto, no había posibilidad alguna de que fallara.

_¿Y si la había?_

Agitó la cabeza nerviosamente intentando quitar esos pensamientos de ella. No, no podía ser. Si Aoko fuera a junto de Kid o de su padre, en este momento la prensa de toda la región ya lo sabría. Tendría que asegurarse, saber que todo saliera como planeaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero por ahora solo necesitaba regodearse en su victoria, disfrutar de ella, sabía que su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Sonrió.

- Eres mío Kid.

**xoxoxoxo**

Entró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, estaba agotada, parecía como si un camión hubiese pasado repetidas veces por cada parte de su anatomía. Cerró la puerta con llave tal y como le indicara su padre y por una vez no protestó ante su gesto sobre protector.

El pequeño cuarto estaba en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el suave murmullo de las hojas de los árboles mecerse al compás del viento. La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana iluminándole el rostro.

Dentro de la quietud del momento un golpe sordo proveniente del árbol que se encontraba en frente de su ventana golpeó su conciencia. Se acercó hacia su procedencia notando como los temblores de su cuerpo eran algo más que por un simple cambio de temperatura. Estaba muerta de miedo. Observó el exterior viendo las indicaciones de los dos policías que se encontraban cerca de la casa, vigilantes. Aparte de eso no había nadie más. Quizás se estaba empezando a volver una paranoica sin remedio.

Se sentó en su escritorio situado debajo de la única ventana de su habitación y se dejó llevar por el pánico, notando como las lágrimas volvían a descender de sus ojos. Estaba cansada y confusa, el cuerpo le dolía en cada parte y necesitaba unas merecidas horas de sueño pero el miedo que sentía era demasiado intenso como para poder conciliar el sueño.

El mismo ruidito incesante volvió a repiquetear cerca de ella, que se levantó con brusquedad, jadeando y preparada para gritar. Una sombra fugaz tapó la poca claridad que enviaba la luna hacia el recinto, apoyándose contra su ventana. Aoko contempló su rostro una fracción de segundo antes de decidirse a chillar a pleno pulmón, justo cuando el alivio y la felicidad inundaban todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Sigues llorando?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, en la situación en la que se encontraba no sabía si matarlo o simplemente arroparlo entre sus brazos y dejar que él la consolara. No se lo podía creer. La casa estaba totalmente rodeada por policías para su protección, entonces ¿Cómo…?

- ¡Kaito!

- ¡Shhh! Baja la voz –Exclamó con un dedo en los labios.

El muchacho de ojos azules se deslizó como un felino hacia el interior cerrando la ventana a su paso provocando el menor ruido posible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –El alivio que sintiera en un principio estaba siendo substituido por ira. Esperaba que su excusa fuera buena sino iba a tener otro motivo más por el que preocuparse aquella noche.

- Es que… no podía dormir -Mintió.

- Venga ya… -Aoko puso los ojos en blanco, no creyéndose una palabra de lo que le decía.

Kaito la observó por más rato del necesario, deteniéndose en sus ojos hinchados y las ojeras que los acompañaban. De pronto necesitaba protegerla contra todo, que nada ni nadie pudiese volver a dañarla. Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto serio, de determinación. Se miraron fijamente antes de que él decidiera salvar la distancia que los separaba.

- Estaba preocupado por ti ¿Algún problema?

No le encontraba sentido a sus palabras pero tampoco lo necesitaba, se dejó llevar por el torrente de felicidad que anegaba su pecho.

- No, ninguno –Sonrió– Entonces…

- Me quedo a dormir.

- ¡¿Qué te qué?!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la sostuvo entre sus brazos llevándola consigo hacia la cama donde se acomodó a su lado, aún rodeando su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Los ojos azules del mago se clavaban en su corazón haciendo estragos en su ritmo cardíaco que se detuvo definitivamente cuando él susurró en su oído

- Que me quedo a dormir, y tú conmigo.

- Kaito ¡ni lo sueñes! -Exclamó-. ¿Y si viene mi padre qué?

- No vendrá, aparte… cerraste la puerta con llave -Dijo, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

En algún momento de la noche se preguntó cómo y cuanto tiempo había estado él observándola desde que había llegado a su casa, pero no le preocupó más al notar como unos labios cálidos se posaban en su frente, acariciándola. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación y se apoyó contra su pecho, de todos modos, mañana sería otro día, quería disfrutar de aquél momento al máximo y era lo que iba a hacer.

**xoxoxoxo**

Enternecedora escena, ¿no lo es? Cualquier mago del mundo se daría cuenta de la bazofia barata que vendía aquél desvergonzado de capa blanca. Era igual que su padre, los dos unos estafadores y asesinos, aunque lo segundo se podía aplicar más a como se sentía él en aquél momento. Sonrió para sí, dejando que la rabia se apoderase de sus actos a la vez que extraía una pistola del interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿Chico… o chica?

Fin del capítulo once

Como prometí, aquí estoy más pronto de a lo que tengo acostumbrado! xD Estos últimos capítulos los iré publicando en menos tiempo ya que no me queda nada para el final. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo después de tanto tiempo, a mis lectores silenciosos y en especial a:

**Arual17: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias como siempre y no sabes lo que me alegran tus reviews expresivos xDD me muero de risa siempre que los leo, gracias otra vez ;3

**Zelinktotal99: **Muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, como ya te dijera cada vez que subía un capítulo se me borraban pero ya lo pude corregir gracias a tu aviso :) Espero tus opiniones acerca de este capítulo, tanto buenas como constructivas, un saludo!

**Karimariesk: **Me dio un alegrón al ver que seguías por aquí! Jaja Muchas gracias por el review y la verdad es que me encanta mantener el suspense xD Gracias de nuevo :)

Sin más, espero tener el próximo en poco tiempo, que por mis cálculos será el penúltimo, gracias a todos ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspiración**: Should I stay or should I go - The Clash

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 12: Estrategias**

_Enternecedora escena, ¿no lo es? Cualquier mago del mundo se daría cuenta de la bazofia barata que vendía aquél desvergonzado de capa blanca. Era igual que su padre, los dos unos estafadores y asesinos, aunque lo segundo se podía aplicar más a como se sentía él en aquél momento. Sonrió para sí, dejando que la rabia se apoderase de sus actos a la vez que extraía una pistola del interior de su chaqueta._

_– ¿Chico… o chica?_

El ladrón sonrió maliciosamente mientras en sus pensamientos volaba la imagen del mago postrado ante sus ojos entre rejas de acero. Perdiera totalmente el control, sobre todo después de enterarse de que su plan no saliera como él esperaba. Ahora ya no le importaba nada, si uno de los dos tendría que morir, moriría, sin excepciones.

Miraba para ella, su amor, su obsesión, apoyada sobre el pecho de su pero enemigo, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. El único consuelo era saber que esa imagen no duraría demasiado tiempo. La vida había sido injusta con él y si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años era que si quería justicia la tendría que tomar por sus propias mano. Apuntó hacia Aoko, el pulso le temblaba, si disparaba a la chica, Kaito sufriría el doble y lo acabarían atrapando.

Además… _Si ella no es mía, no será de nadie_.

Colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo y esperó ansioso, relamiéndose ante la imagen que pronto se convertiría en un tierno retrato de destrucción. Sabía que retrasarlo era la opción más sensata, esperar a que la policía estuviese más segura de su fuerza y confiada de que el peligroso ladrón ya no vendría. Pero no podía esperar.

– Adiós mi querida Aoko.

**xoxoxoxo**

El ruido ensordecedor del cristal de la ventana al romperse lo despertó de golpe. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue mirar para la chica que aún dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Suspiró tranquilo pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien podía seguir durmiendo después de aquello. Miró por la ventana destrozada ante el impacto del pequeño proyectil, haciendo de escudo con su cuerpo a la muchacha que seguía entre los brazos de Morfeo. Se levantó de la cama acercándose con cuidado al exterior.

Nadie.

Al momento varios alaridos salieron disparados de todas las direcciones. Los pasos de varios policías se hacían eco en la noche, acercándose presurosos a donde ellos se encontraban.

_¡Mierda! _-Pensó, totalmente disgustado.

– ¡Srta. Nakamori! –Aquellas voces resonaban desde la parte de inferior de la casa. Pronto estarían allí y no podía permitir que lo descubrieran allí.

– ¡Aoko despierta! –Susurró, moviéndola con cuidado.

– Qué quieres Kaito -Suspiró aún inconsciente–. Déjame dorm…

– ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Idiota, acaban de dispararnos! –Replicó de nuevo al darse cuenta de la bala que estaba clavada en la pared a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de lleno, como si un caldero de agua fría acabase por despertarla completamente.

– ¿Qué acaban de _qué_?

Al otro lado de la puerta dos golpes demoledores hicieron tambalear la estructura, aporreando con insistencia y gritando su nombre.

– Si no les abres van a acabar por tirarla abajo –Apuntó él.

– Pero si te ven aquí…

– Van a pensar que soy yo el que te acaba de disparar –Murmuró, contemplando aquellos ojos que tan loco le volvían. Su única preocupación era dejarla sola viendo lo fácil que había sido para aquel desgraciado llegar hasta ella–. Además, no puedo escapar por la ventana porque también estarán vigilándola, estamos acorralados.

La chica lo miró bastante sorprendida, entre la confusión y el alivio al saber que se encontraban los dos ilesos una nueva emoción se hacía paso, era completamente ridículo sentirse así en un momento como aquel por eso no pudo evitar la sonrisita pícara que se escapó de sus labios.

Kaito la contempló perplejo, notando como la ira hacía mella en su cuerpo. ¡No era el mejor momento para enfadarlo! ¿Qué pretendía Aoko?

– No me digas que diez policías están asustando al _mejor _ladrón de todos los tiempos –Enfatizó sus palabras con un denso sarcasmo–. Ya decía yo que eras idiota…

La ira dejó pasó a la confusión y después a una emoción intensa. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando por completo el desafío que ella le proponía. Más que enfadarlo le había dado un aliciente para escapar.

– No me subestimes preciosa –Acarició su mejilla con ojos tiernos mientras la respiración de ella se aceleraba–_. _Aún no sabes de lo que es capaz este ladrón.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kaito posó sus labios contra los de ella, desprevenidos. El suave roce de ellos recorrió cada parte de sus cuerpo, encendiéndolos y necesitando más de cada uno. El ladrón mordió levemente su labio inferior con ternura antes de soltar un suspiro y separarse con un encantador rubor adornando sus mejillas que lo supo disimular con una sonrisilla engreída.

Aoko estaba en las nubes ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Notaba en sus labios un extraño hormigoneo y el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de la expresión de aturdimiento que reflejaba su rostro cuando los policías volvían a hacer esfuerzos por tumbar la puerta abajo. Kaito le sonreía con suficiencia.

_¡Estúpido y engreído ladrón! -_El sonrojo aumentó de intensidad notablemente, mezclado con la vergüenza de haberle cedido el control_._

Sonrió. La puerta estaba a punto de caer y los policías estaban intentando subir por el árbol.

El tiempo se acababa.

**xoxoxoxo**

– ¡Maldita sea!

Dio un fuerte golpe a una de las puertas del hotel haciendo que unos murmullos de protesta por parte de sus vecinos de habitación resonaran en sus oídos. Siseó.

– Jodido policía, he fallado el disparo por culpa de él. Si no hubiese aparecido en ese momento habría dado en el blanco -Golpeó con rabia el armario, soltando un improperio por el camino-. Lo mataré, maldito bastardo.

_O a lo mejor fallaste porque no querías matarla_.

– ¡Cállate! –Se sentó sobre el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, intentando relegar a aquella vocecita que salía del fondo de su cabeza–. Me estoy volviendo loco -Jadeó-. Maldito Kid, porqué tuviste que matar a mi padre… por tu culpa ahora soy lo que soy…

_Te juro que no descansaré hasta verte entre rejas… o muerto._

**xoxoxoxo**

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Cuando entraron en la habitación, la muchacha se encontraba en una de las esquinas, acurrucada sobre sí misma y temblando de miedo.

Uno de los se arrodilló ante ella observando su cuerpo metódicamente con la preocupación pintada en su semblante. Otras seis personas observaban cada parte del cubículo, prestando la mayor parte de su atención a ella-. ¿Está bien? -Le cuestionó.

– S…sí –Tartamudeó–. Cuando oí el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose me asusté mucho – Temblaba, con la cara desfigurada por el miedo– Siento mucho no haber contestado, pensaba que volvería a por mí.

– Lo importante es que no le haya pasado nada, la trasladaremos a…

– ¡No! –El hombre la miró con sorpresa y ella se ruborizó en el acto, casi podía sentir un bufido exasperado desde alguna parte de la habitación-, digo… no es necesario, aquí estoy bien– Contestó, moderándose por su cambio de tono.

– Lo mejor será que la traslademos y…

Aoko no sabía que hacer, estaba bastante confusa. Miró para el lado contrario de la estancia cuando los policías no le prestaban atención. La sombra de un chico de diecisiete años le lanzó una mirada de afirmación desde las sombras.

– Está bien -Suspiró con resignación- lo mejor será que me trasladéis.

**FLASH BACK**

Los policías estaban a punto de tirar la puerta abajo y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Era un plan estúpido, podía haber sido ideado por un niño de cinco años pero era el que más sentido tenía en aquél momento. Si no resultaba y era descubierto, siempre podía dormirlos y escaparse a pesar de que se reputación tocaría fondo irremediablemente. Abrió la puerta del armario y comprobó sus dimensiones. Sonrió.

– Escúchame bien, yo me esconderé en el armario y mientras tú harás todo lo que te digan los policías, seguramente pidan tu traslado. Necesito que te vean angustiada, distráelos y que centren toda su atención en ti, si sale mal tendré que recurrir al plan B.

– Está bien -Aceptó, no demasiado convencida–. No me hace mucha gracia trasladarme pero supongo que es la única opción que tenemos -Le dedicó un mohín de disgusto a su acompañante que correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

**FLASH BACK**

_Maldita sea. _Una enfurruñada Aoko estaba ya montada en el coche que la llevaría seguramente a la comisaría junto su padre, o eso sospechaba ella. Vio como el coche tomaba una dirección extraña que quedaba justo en el lado opuesto de donde se suponía que tenía que ir.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde nos dirigimos? –Exclamó, molesta ya.

El policía la contempló por el retrovisor soltando una enigmática sonrisa que la hizo retroceder.

– ¿Quién…?

El coche se detuvo en las proximidades de un puerto abandonado que ella no viera en su vida. Después de comprobar con sutileza que los seguros estaban completamente echados su corazón comenzó a bombear con más insistencia, notando como un verdadero pánico hacía mella en su cuerpo.

El supuesto policía se giró sobre sí mismo quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

– ¡Dime de una vez quién eres! –Exclamó perdiendo los nervios, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse de nuevo en sus orbes azules.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con aburrimiento, cambiando su expresión seria por una completamente ridícula, como si el monólogo de la muchacha fuera la estupidez más grande del mundo.

– Soy yo –Y, con un rápido gesto de muñeca, se quitó la máscara que llevaba por cara.

La muchacha jadeó antes de ver el rostro que se ocultaba tras ella.

– ¡KAITO!

– ¡Claro que soy Kaito pero no grites!

– ¿C-Cómo? – Preguntó aún sin poder moverse.

– Cuando tú saliste me escapé por la ventana, aturdí a un… –Se retractó recordando como fueran tres en vez de uno, pero decidió que no era el momento de comenzar una disputa- policía y me disfracé de él. No es complicado para alguien como yo. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su protegida, que lo contemplaba con una expresión de asombro–. Aoko –Cogió aire–, estoy seguro del que intentó matarte esta noche fue…

– Sí, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. –Asintió, dejándolo momentáneamente deslumbrado.

– Por eso te quiero pedir que te escondas durante un tiempo. Mientras yo intentaré buscar a Say y…

– ¿Y? ¡No tienes ni por donde empezar, no sabes donde se esconde ni como piensa! –Gritó, comenzando a irritarse de nuevo.

– No pienso dejar que me ayudes, te pondría en peligro y sabes que no me voy permitir más fallos.

– Necesitamos un plan.

– ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

– Kaito –Lo miró con seriedad–, me necesitas, sé como piensa Say, sé donde se esconde y sabes bien que también sé que me quiere a mí. Además, si tú no me dejaras ayudarte me escaparía –Afirmó con convicción– así que no tienes opción. –Sonrió satisfecha notando como la derrota se aproximaba en la cara del mago.

– Está bien –Suspiró asumiendo su derrota– ¿Cuál es el plan?

**xoxoxoxo**

– No me hace ninguna gracia ponerte como cebo –Repitió por enésima vez, mostrando su enfado en un puchero irresistible. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa– ¿Y si salé mal qué?

Hacía un par de horas que amaneciera, el cansancio pesaba en cada uno de ellos pero la satisfacción por atrapar a su enemigo era lo que los motivaba a seguir adelante, ya tendrían tiempo de descansar cuando por fin consiguieran acabar con todo esto.

– Seguramente necesitaremos el apoyo de la policía y de los medios de comunicación.

– ¿Qué dices? –Gruñó–. ¿Estás loca?

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Atrapar tu solo a Say?

– Pues no sería tan mala idea…

– Ya claro –Ironizó, entrecerrando los ojos– hoy por la noche empezará el plan, aún tengo que hacer antes unas llamadas.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

– Segurísima –Asintió la chica.

**xoxoxoxo**

[Enfrentamiento entre Kaito Kid y Sombra Negra…]

El ladrón apagó la televisión con un suspiro molesto. Todos los informativos hablaban de lo mismo, él sabía que era una trampa y que lo último que haría era darle la satisfacción de no seguirle el juego, su orgullo impedía no ir a la cita, y sabía que fuera cual fuera el plan de Kid él acabaría saliéndose con la suya. Sonrió mientras trazaba su plan contemplando el frío aire del mediodía.

Dos golpecitos insinuantes en la puerta de su habitación lo confundieron. No esperaba a nadie y el reciente fallo en su misión le preocupaba hasta límites insospechados. Era improbable que alguien lo hubiese descubierto pero no podía tentar a la suerte. Abrió la puerta con cuidado preparado para quien fuera que lo estaba esperando.

– ¿Aoko?

Se encontró de frente con los ojos azules de la chica, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Por mucho que se negara a ello aún le remordía la conciencia por el intento de asesinarla, aunque si en un futuro tenía que hacerlo por su seguridad no dudaría ni un segundo.

– Solo te vengo a pedir… a _rogar _que no vayas –Suplicó–, que no hagas caso al aviso de Kaito ¡Por favor!

Después de poder recuperarse de la sorpresa el ladrón sonrió socarronamente introduciendo con brusquedad a la chica en la habitación.

– Creo que no solo iré al duelo sino que lo pondré más interesante.

Cogió la pistola que descansaba sobre la cama acariciándola dócilmente con sus dedos.

– Esta noche no solo conseguiré vencer a Kid, también lo hundiré y haré que no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa la asustó por completo, tendría que rogarle, y aún así sabía que no conseguiría nada. Le dolía engañar a Kaito pero a pesar de todo sabía que era lo mejor, no podía permitir que pasara esto él solo y menos que él acudiera a la cita planeada por los dos.

– Say...

Fin del capítulo doce

¡Hoola! Sé que tardé un poquito más en publicar este capítulo pero estas semanas fueron demasiado extresantes. La correción sigue en pie y de verdad que me cuesta más editar todo el capítulo que escribir uno nuevo. Para los lectores de _Sueño de una noche de verano _aviso que tardaré un poquito en publicar el siguiente y espero tenerlo en una semana a lo sumo. Ya que terminaré esta historia en poco tiempo, el próximo capítulo será el último y decidí añadirle un epílogo más extenso ya que lo que menos me gustaba de todo era el final. Por ahora nada más, espero que os gustara y como siempre comentarios de todo tipo, gracias a mis lectores silenciosos y en especial a los que dejaron un review:

**Arual17**: Say siempre aparece en el mejor momento, yo y mi imaginación de hace años! jajaja era cruel xD Creo que nunca estuve más de acuerdo con un comentario, Kaito no tenía ni que pedir permiso si se decidiera a hacernos una visita nocturna xDD Espero que te gustara este cap. y como siempre GRACIAS! soy extremadamente pesada pero te lo debo! El momento tierno fue algo escaso pero necesitaba añadírselo, sin más, un saludo!

**Zelinktotal99**: Qué gracia que me hiciste xDD Soy demasiado romántica aunque pienses que no, pero se ve que cuando escribí la historia no tenía demasiada inspiración, hoy te dejé algo pequeñito para que no pienses que soy así de sosa jajaja Aunque no quede nada para que termine! Sí, por ahora solo dormir, aunque con lo salido que suele ser Kaito no sé porqué lo pongo tan respetuoso! xDD Los mangas ya los tengo, por eso no hay problema ;) jaja un saludo!

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**: Muchas gracias por pasarte y molestarte en dejar un review! Aquí tengo el nuevo cap, y me gustó esa frase sí sí ;) jajaja Espero leerte pronto!

**Lady Paper**: Gracias a ti por tu comentario de verdad! Que sé que de tiempo andas escasa. Me cuesta un montonazo releer y volver a corregir, me resulta bastante complicado ya que me vuelven las ideas anteriores pero bue, al menos es más legible que antes ^^' jajaja Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos como siempre, espero leerte muy pronto! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspiración**: Marea - Corazón de mimbre.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes así como la historia de Magic Kaito pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 13: El último ladrón**

Todo estaba preparado. El gran museo estaba totalmente colapsado por policías que iban y venían de un lado para otro, vigilando cada recodo de la instancia, esperando el momento en el que los dos ladrones harían acto de presencia. La gente coreaba a favor de uno u otro a las puertas del edificio, la mayoría de los presentes apoyaban al ladrón que había burlado a la policía una y otra vez escapándose en sus narices, aunque muchos de ellos les importaba poco los viles actos que _Sombra Negra _había hecho, esperando a que él saliera victorioso de aquella lucha.

Kid observaba impaciente a la asombrosa multitud que se divisaba aquella noche. No escuchaba las voces que lo clamaban, ni siquiera los que estaban en su contra, después de mucho tiempo y demasiados robos a sus espaldas por primera vez volvía a sus orígenes. Estaba realmente asustado y completamente nervioso, era comprensible dada la magnitud de la situación pero odiaba sentirse así. La situación con Aoko dificultaba más las cosas, su amiga era impulsiva por naturaleza y temía que hubiera hecho alguna locura, a pesar de que le había prometido que confiaría en ella.

Suspiró. Faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para que el gran reloj que se alzaba en pleno centro de la ciudad diera la medianoche.

Recordó por enésima vez las normas de aquel acuerdo. Le hastiaba no poder pisar la zona hasta que diera la última campanada, quería acabar con esta tortura de una vez por todas y parecía que hasta el tiempo se ponía en su contra, era como si cada segundo que pasaba las pequeñas agujas retrocedían dos.

Y Aoko… no volviera a saber de ella en toda la tarde. En ese momento era la que más lo preocupaba, incluso más que ver como su enemigo aún no había aparecido hasta el momento. Después de mucho pensar y acordar planes absurdos, habían decido que Kaito retaría a Say a un duelo, el que antes consiguiera robar la joya sería el vencedor, y el otro se entregaría sin oponer resistencia a la policía. A pesar del desacuerdo de la muchacha por su seguridad, sabían que no tenían más opciones y que Kaito tenía mucho a su favor. Sabía que llegado el momento de la verdad el inspector Nakamori se pondría de su lado. Aoko seguía sin estar demasiado convencida de aquello pero con una promesa de sus labios de que se mantendría aparte de todo esto le bastó para convencerlo. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

El gran reloj comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad de la noche. Al terminar el sonido de la última de las campanadas, una sombra blanca surcó el cielo nocturno provocando una reacción de sorpresa en todos los allí presentes.

El ladrón se posó sobre el tejado del gran edificio ante los focos de cientos de helicópteros, que lo alumbraban con enormes luces, impidiéndole ver lo suficiente como para encontrar una vía de entrada.

No advirtiera la silueta de otra persona hasta que llamó su atención al posarse justo en frente de su rostro. Contuvo un gruñido.

- El duelo empieza ahora Kaito Kid -No se le escapó la sonrisa victoriosa que reflejaba su enemigo, ni el arma que descansaba en su cuerpo-, y deberías saber que no es solo una joya lo que se juega esta noche.

- ¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo? –Le atacó, luchaba por poner sus pensamientos en orden pero no era aquello con lo que esperaba ser recibido- ¿Dos joyas?

El otro sonrió pícaramente mientras se daba la vuelta despidiéndose de él con un gesto de la muñeca.

- Quien antes consiga la joya, conseguirá también a Aoko… si la coges antes que yo te da entregaré, y sino ya te puedes ir despidiendo de ella como es debido.

A Kaito no le dio tiempo a responder. Él y su obsesión por _su _Aoko. Se detuvo un instante antes de darse cuenta de qué clase de pensamientos venían a su cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero a pesar de eso era la única cosa por la que lucharía hasta el final. Aún recordaba como hacía unas pocas horas había conseguido besarla y aunque le supo a poco no recordaba un momento más feliz en su vida.

Se obligó a poner atención a la situación, ya tendría tiempo para estar con ella cuando todo esto acabara. Pudo ver como Say entraba en el museo con la agilidad de un felino, adelantándosele por andar en las nubes.

Lo siguió como pudo centrándose por completo en el plan. Gracias a que dejara una de las ventanas superiores abierta con anterioridad pudo colarse en el interior antes de que varios hombres bajaran de los helicópteros y se posaran en el tejado donde se encontraban momentos antes.

Ya en el interior del museo, cientos de cámaras de vigilancia grababan la escena que allí se estaba viviendo. Solo quedaban dos salas para llegar a donde la joya estaba situada.

Millones de pasos de policías se escuchaban sobre el frío suelo de mármol haciendo que resonara por todo el museo. Tuvo que esquivar a varios grupos de ellos y usar unos cuantos trucos para despistarlos, después del pequeño paso que había dado con el inspector Nakamori tener que dormir a varios de sus agentes no era algo con lo que estuviera demasiado conforme pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Se vio obligado a salir por una ventana y esconderse en la parte exterior, aferrándose a la balaustrada mientras otro grupo de agentes pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba sin percibirlo. Reconoció a uno de ellos, era un pequeño muchacho en prácticas del que había estado celoso en un par de ocasiones que Aoko lo había señalado. La mirada achocolatada del chico se posó justo donde él se encontraba escondido y todos sus peores temores se vieron reflejados. Había demasiados vigilantes en aquel grupo y no estaba seguro de si los podría rebatir a todos. El reconocimiento se reflejó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba allí escondida pero lo que no pudo prever Kaito fue su reacción. Apartó la cara como si nada hubiese pasado y advirtió a los demás de haber visto algo cerca de donde la joya se encontraba.

Con un asentimiento de camaradería, su nuevo aliado siguió al resto de policías que continuaban con la vigilancia del perímetro. Nunca volvería a pensar mal de aquel chico y si conseguía salir de esta encontraría un modo de agradecérselo.

Salió de su escondite y se dispuso de nuevo para ir hacia la zona donde se encontraba su objetivo. Poco antes de llegar vio como su contrincante atravesaba como un rayo la última puerta que le quedaba hasta llegar al centro de todo donde solo quedaría uno de los dos.

Kaito llegó unos segundos tarde y respirando con dificultad. Say le echó una mirada entre triunfante y orgulloso dando por ganada aquella batalla. No le quedaban más de dos pasos para llegar hasta la reliquia, se le paró el corazón.

- Hasta nunca Kaito Kid.

Con un golpe de muñeca rompió la urna en la que se encontraba la joya contemplándola con una mezcla de dulzura y obsesión. Alargó la mano como si lo que estuviera delante de sus ojos fuese lo más importante del mundo y rozó con sus manos el objeto. Como si se quemara a su tacto, se apartó de ella, contemplando con confusión a su enemigo.

Kid sonreía, en vez de morirse de rabia o de dolor sonreía.

En solo un segundo, cientos de policías salían de todas partes de la habitación apuntándole con armas impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria posible.

El inspector Nakamori se aventuró al fondo de la estancia acercándose al asustado ladrón que se encontraba tendido en el suelo agarrado por dos policías.

- Ladrón _Sombra Negra_, quedas arrestado por hurto, agresión y secuestro.

Una risa tan fría como la noche se escapó de su boca haciendo el desconcierto de la multitud.

- Muy bien inspector Nakamori -Escupió que no es tan idiota como nos hacía creer a todos. Me habéis ganado, os aplaudo… ¿O tal vez no?

- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso! –Grúñó Ginzo Nakamori, mezclando miradas de confusión con Kid.

- ¿No se ha preguntado acaso… donde está su querida hija Aoko?

Esa pregunta hizo que todas las preguntas sin repuesta que habían aparecido en la mente de Kaito se contestaran por sí solas. Eso era lo que su mente intentara explicarle todo ese tiempo, por más que intentara explicarle a Aoko que todo iba a salir bien ella se negaba a creerle y había cometido la estupidez de ir a por él. Se acercó al centro de la sala ante la atenta mirada de todos los policías que parecía que hacía un esfuerzo inmenso por no abalanzársele.

- ¡Donde está Aoko! -Exclamó intentando no perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban, aferrándose a la cordura.

El otro ladrón sonrío socarronamente mientras mantenía su boca totalmente sellada.

- ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ! – Antes de que pudiera refrenarse, su mano derecha se clavó en la quijada del rubio que fue lanzado hacia atrás a causa del impacto.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala hasta que el inspector saltó con la misma reacción que él tuvo segundos antes. Vio como algunos de sus agentes habían prevenido el ataque y lo sujetaron antes de que acabaran con él allí mismo. Había sido reconfortante hasta cierto punto, pero la mente de Kaito que parecía que había estado pausada durante todo ese tiempo empezó a reaccionar con lentitud, trayéndole recuerdos de días atrás donde cómo siempre ella sería la solución de todos sus males.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Me acuerdo del lugar donde conocí a Say… fue el día que descubrí que t__ú__ eras Kid, en un edificio enorme que estaban construyendo no muy lejos del lugar en el que estamos._

_- ¿Y…? __–__Preguntó __él, notando como un adorable rubor aparecía en sus mejillas cuando la miró fijamente a sus orbes azules__._

_- ¡Pues nada! ¡Solo que ese día hablara mucho con él… y una de las cosas que me dijo fue que ese sitio le encantaba__¿Tú crees que __será ahí donde se esconde__? __–Pr__eguntó __desviando la mirada._

_- __Lo dudo mucho -Respondió-__ a estas alturas seguro que ni siquiera se movió del hotel donde te tuvo atrapada __–__Caviló__ entrecerrando los ojos y apoyándose sobre sus brazos. Además, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya está amaneciendo y pronto tendré que avisar a los medios de comunicación de que Kid reta__rá__ a __La Sombra Negra._

_- Tienes razón__,__ mejor no preocuparse __por eso ahora._

**FLASH BACK**

Antes de darse cuenta sus piernas ya habían reaccionado ante el pensamiento y salía de la estancia todo lo rápido que estas se lo permitían. Se subió al tejado por el mismo sitio por donde acababa de entrar al museo y se echó a volar despegando su ala delta.

_¡__Aoko espérame__!_

**xoxoxoxo**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para a continuación volverlos a cerrar. Intentó gritar pero no lo consiguió, las cuerdas que la mantenían presa también taponaban su boca provocando que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

Estaba atada de pies y manos y por la cintura la sostenía otra cuerda atada a uno de las columnas de aquel edificio en construcción. En uno de los pisos había un espejo apoyado en la misma columna en la que la cuerda la mantenía atada para que no se cayera al vacío. Miró de nuevo hacia abajo, aún recordaba el miedo que le provocaba estar en un lugar tan alto, y, sobre todo, viendo que la única sujeción que tenía era una cuerda que gracias al espejo y al sol que hiciera todo el día estaba a punto de romper.

Alguien dejara toda aquella estrategia montada para que a una hora determinada la cuerda rompiese y ella cayera abajo haciéndose algo más que unas pequeñas herida.

Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Veía como la su sujeción cada vez se iba destrozando más y más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando a todas las personas que ella más quería.

Hasta un ruido sordo la advirtió de que la cuerda se partiera.

Notó como la fuerza de gravedad hacía que el cuerpo le pesara más y poco a poco descendió hasta que llegaría un momento en el que se estrellaría contra el suelo. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones esperando la fuerza del impacto, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Notó una brisa extrañamente familiar removiéndole el pelo y una calidez extraña rodeándola.

- ¿Va cómoda Srta. Nakamori?

Al oír aquella voz no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Miró para su salvador el cual hacía maniobras raras intentando desatar las cuerdas que la tenían presa y aguantando su ala delta como podía.

- K-Kaito – Susurró en un quejido estrangulado.

No se dio cuenta hasta que estuvieron allí de que su ladrón se posó sobre la famosa torre del reloj donde una vez se conocieron. Sonrió inconscientemente intentando recuperarse del susto mientras él la contemplaba con una mezcla de reproche y alivio.

Aoko lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, gesto que lo hizo sonrojarse antes de corresponderle al abrazo, mostrando todo lo que sentía en él. Todo el temor había desaparecido de golpe pero necesitaba tenerla ahí, segura en sus brazos, toda la vida.

- ¿Y Say? –Preguntó ella después de unos minutos tan solo sintiéndose el uno al otro.

- Creo que no vamos a tenernos que preocupar por él en una temporada.

Ella sonrió aliviada, pidiéndole perdón en una mirada y sin dejar de rodearle con sus brazos.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto Aoko -Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura-, no podría imaginar una vida sin ti.

Aquella muestra de afecto la hizo sonreír y decirle aquellas palabras que con tanto celo había guardado en su corazón. Todo lo que siempre desearan lo tenían allí, solo para ellos.

Le cogió por el mentón acercándola suavemente, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Aoko se abrazó a su cuello y él la cogió por la cintura. Podía escuchar su respiración. Se acercó hasta su boca y la besó. Ese beso que los dos tanto esperaran. Esta vez nadie los paró, esta vez no hacían nada malo. ¿Y si lo hacían qué? Era lo que los dos soñaran desde la primera vez que se vieran, desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, desde el primer instante en que sus labios se juntaron.

- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿No? -Susurró ella entre sus labios. No hacía falta más, todo lo que habían pasado merecía la pena tan solo por conocer el final, su final, y los dos sabían que aquello no terminaría allí, que este tan solo era el principio de su felicidad, aquello por lo que siempre habían soñado.

Fin 

Aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo y por fin llegué al final, ahora solo me queda el epílogo que espero publicarlo pronto ya que he decidido reescribirlo. Nunca estuve contenta con el final pero tampoco quiero cambiar la historia que escribí hace tantísimo tiempo así que solo le añadiré alguna cosa que otra y lo publicaré en cuanto pueda. Daré mis agradecimientos al final de todo pero aún así quería agradecer a todos los que se pasaron por aquí y en especial a **Arual17**, a** Lady Paper **y a **akiko1412 **por seguir aquí después de tantísimos años, os lo debo ;)

**Zelinktotal99**: Gracias por estar aquí hasta el final y espero que no te decepcionara demasiado, aún queda el epílogo pero después de tanto tiempo he conseguido acabarla xD Gracias por estar pendiente y por animarme con tus comentarios y sé que me repito mucho pero no sabes bien la ilusión que me hace conectarme y ver los comentarios, así que gracias! (Y esperemos que Gosho Aoyama se decida de una vez a seguir Magic Kaito).. XD Un saludo!

**KaItOsCaRLEr PF**: Perdón por tardar como siempre pero los estudios son lo primero y de verdad que espero que sigas por aquí y que te gustara el capítulo, gracias como siempre por estar ahí os lo debo todo ;3

**Arual17**: Buf, a ti es a la que te lo debo todo XD fuiste una de las primeras en animarme con la historia y después de tantísimo tiempo aquí sigues, aguantando mis chorradas xD Como siempre, gracias gracias y gracias, aquí tienes otro beso de los que el señorito nos debía tantos y por lo del capi anterior sí, el truco no fue de los mejores pero yo y mi escasa imaginación… Gracias de nuevo y espero que te gustara el capi ;)

**Akiko1412**: Vuelveee! XD Sigo esperando tu historia y la esperaré hasta el final de mis días xD Aquí tienes el final, el epílogo no será demasiado largo pero me veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, espero verte por aquí de nuevo y como siempre muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí aguantando mis locuras, espero que te gustara el capítulo y tenerte de vuelta muy prontito, un besote ;3

Sin más, gracias a todos los que estuvisteis ahí y nos vemos en el epílogo!

¿Reviews?


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido lo que es en realidad la perfección? Mucha gente afirma que el sentimiento de sentirse reconfortado da lugar a una falsa imagen de lo que consideramos perfecto. Así es como en el caso contrario, lo que creemos que es maravilloso podría cambiar y convertirse en algo que rechazamos con todo nuestro corazón. Un pequeño cambio o una mala palabra pueden dar lugar al más pequeño de los sentimientos y cambiar todo de un momento a otro.

Todo podría venirse abajo en un instante o mejorar toda una vida, aunque para la muchacha que se recostaba con calma sobre la balaustrada de un lujoso apartamento a las afueras de Tokio, aquellos pequeños cambios eran los que formaban toda su felicidad. Se le escapó un suspiro soñador rememorando por enésima vez todo lo que había cambiado su vida hacía ya unos meses.

Después de su rescate encima de aquella azotea los dos eran inseparables, no hacía falta ninguna declaración explícita para confirmar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, solo con verlos se podía percibir que tipo de relación había entre ellos.

Say había sido detenido de forma oficial. Después de desvelar su identidad, al inspector Nakamori lo habían galardonado con honores, aceptando todos y cada uno de los méritos adquiridos aquella noche.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Kaito había intentado pillar una rabieta diciendo que por una vez reconocían algo de su pésimo trabajo pero ella sabía que en el fondo estaba orgulloso de que su padre lo odiara un poquito menos, además estaba pendiente por aceptar la oferta de un famoso show de magia que lo quería entre sus filas. En cuanto a ella, si todo iba según lo previsto podría convertirse en maestra en un futuro no demasiado lejano. A pesar de toda la tranquilidad que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos, Kaito no había dejado de ser Kid, algo que ella intentaba asimilar con paciencia aunque aún le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Esa absurda venganza suya… y aquella organización misteriosa que tanto miedo le daba… y todo por una maldita leyenda sobre una joya que…

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo haciéndola olvidar por un momento todos aquellos recuerdos para centrarse en un presente mucho más feliz- ¿En qué piensas? -Susurró el portador de aquella voz que tan loca la tenía, depositando un beso en su mejilla- Llevas un buen rato aquí fuera.

Sonrió al percibir el cariño en sus palabras, algo que debería de haber sido evidente y que tanto le costó adivinar, a pesar de no ser la única en tardar en darse cuenta de lo completamente fascinados que estaban el uno por el otro. Se giró en sus brazos correspondiéndole al abrazo y contemplándole con una ceja levantada- Nada importante -Suspiró con cansancio, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico-, tan solo planeaba mi venganza contra un estúpido ladrón por el aviso que acaba de llegar hace un par de horas a la oficina de mi padre… ¿No tendrás nada que ver no?

A pesar de su tono enfadado, él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le encantaba verlo sonreír, aunque fuera a expensas de ella- Lo siento cariño -Dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios-, sabes que aún tengo un asunto entre manos que resolver, Say no era el único de mis problemas.

Ella reprimió un escalofrío ante la mención de ese nombre. Las marcas, tanto físicas como emocionales, seguían quemando su piel y apareciendo en sus sueños más ocultos- Te expones demasiado Kaito, para mí nunca va a ser excusa esa venganza por la que tanto luchas -Murmuró.

Él la contempló en silencio un par de minutos antes de que su mirada volviera a cambiar con una chispa de humor- ¿Funcionaría mejor esto si hago como que tu padre consigue frustrar mi próximo robo? -A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo se le escapó una sonrisa, su padre seguía en deuda con Kid y la idea de atraparlo ya no lo consumía tanto como antes.

- Eres un maldito ladrón idiota.

- No te olvides de que también soy irresistible -La volvió a besar en los labios reafirmando su teoría.

- No eres el único que puede engañar, _Kid _-Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, intentando provocar una de aquellas discusiones que tanto le gustaban. Nunca lo reconocería pero adoraba hacerlo rabiar.

- ¿Me estás engañando Aoko? -La retó.

- No es demasiado difícil hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? -Sonrió como un lobo, encarcelando a su presa antes de alzarla sobre su hombro y llevarla hacia el interior de la habitación.

- ¡Suéltame! -Gritó Aoko aguantando las carcajadas- ¡Kaito no seas idiota y bájame ya!

- ¡A sus órdenes milady! -La sostuvo contra su cuerpo en la gran cama dándole uno de esos besos que conseguían dejarla sin respiración. A pesar de todo se dejó llevar, dando por finalizada de forma muy eficaz la discusión.

Nunca pediría más que verla así siempre, sonriendo para él. Sabía que su doble identidad aún la angustiaba y en ese momento se hizo la promesa de que nunca más la haría sufrir, pronto lograría acabar con todo y lucharía por la vida que ellos tanto se merecían.

* * *

_Seis años después…_

* * *

Ya era la decimoquinta vez que contemplaba con impaciencia la puerta blanca, si se lo preguntaban, estaba seguro de que podía decir el tipo de madera que habían usado para fabricarla, así como el blanco sucio que intentaran ocultar bajo una nueva capa de pintura y la pequeña rascadura que se podía observar debajo de aquel pomo oxidado que tanto se moría por girar. Ya era la decimoquinta vez que se levantaba de esa pequeña silla de la sala de espera y la decimoquinta que percibía las miradas impacientes y hastiadas de la mitad del recinto, aunque eso no le impedía levantarse para volver a sentarse de nuevo, no sin antes dar una pequeña vuelta por el corredor haciendo que la misma señora de rojo repitiera el mismo comentario por octava vez:

- Como sigas así vas a agujerear el suelo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica morena y de ojos azul celeste ligeramente sonrojada y con las manos tapando parcialmente su cuerpo. Cinco años habían pasado desde que consiguieran atrapar a Say y tres desde que Kaito había conseguido destruir a Pandora y atrapar a la organización. Durante ese tiempo, Aoko había acabado con sus estudios de magisterio y él había conseguido un hueco en el mundo de la magia y del espectáculo. A pesar de todos los sucesos vividos, aún no podía concebir toda la suerte que tenía cada vez que veía a la mujer que se acercaba con mirada temblorosa e ilusionada hacia donde se encontraba.

- ¿Y bien? – La interrogó con preocupación - ¿Ya te dijeron porqué te dan esos mareos?

- Kaito -Sonrió ella, notando como su rubor se volvía imposiblemente más profundo. Él no respondió, centrado en cada una de sus palabras.

Aoko volvió a posar las manos en su barriga haciendo que su cara entonara con la de chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú? – Replicó él con impaciencia.

- Y-yo… -Inspiró- Yo e-estoy…

Acarició la barriga incapaz de pronunciar más palabras y esperando a que su prometido hiciera que su inteligencia saliese a relucir. Casi pudo escuchar el 'click' que se produjo en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

- ¿Estás…?

Ella asintió sin despegar su vista de la de él.

Aún le costó unos cuantos minutos salir del trance en el que se encontraba. Miró a su mujer, a la persona que más quería en el mundo y sonrió. La rodeó entre sus brazos con precipitación, intentando que ella no viera la lágrima que segundos después resbalaría por su rostro.

Apoyó la mano en su vientre sin dejar de sostenerla antes de alzarla en el aire y gritar como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Kaito! -A pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar calma ella no podía evitar reírse con él- ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo… suéltame!

No le importaba, nada se podía comparar con la felicidad que le embargaba en aquellos momentos, ni sus trucos de magia, ni cerrar los ojos y escuchar como coreaban su nombre poco antes de un robo se podía comparar a aquello.

La posó en el suelo con dulzura, acercándose a su oído para susurrar un _te quiero _quebrado fruto de la emoción contenida.

- Estaba un poco asustada por tu reacción -Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

Kaito sostuvo su mentón, intentando transmitirle toda la felicidad que no podía expresar con palabras- He pasado mucho para poder estar con usted señorita Nakamori y nada se puede comparar a lo que siento en este momento -besó sus labios con dulzura, dejándose llevar por el aura de tranquilidad que los rodeaba-, repetiría cada uno de mis errores solo por llegar hasta donde ahora estamos Aoko y sé que aún nos queda mucho por vivir, no te puedo prometer que será perfecto pero sí que estaremos juntos… los tres -Sonrieron-…

…_Porque esto, no es el final de una historia, sino el comienzo de otra._

* * *

Bueno, ¡Pues aquí está! Después de tantísimo tiempo esta historia llega a su fin. Como último dato tengo que decir que solo la parte final era la idea original que escribiera hace ahora siete años. Me emociona que acabara porque fue la primera historia que escribí y por la que me decidí a publicar, así que aquí tenéis mi último momento de pesadez xD Muchísimas gracias a todos los que tuvieron un momento y se pasaron por aquí para dejar su huella: **Arual17**, **Lady Paper**, **Akiko1412**, **Karimariesk**, **MemoriesOfKagome**, **Aoko**, **Debi-chan**, **detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d**, **Zelinktotal99**, **Aoko45**, **Aoko97**, **Shihoran**, **PrincessMarie**, **Aoko-neechan**, **KaItOsCaRLET PF**, **Sharyl21**, **Clara**, **Sayuri Nara**, **Naiyara**, **sLoWn**, **AikoBreHoney**, **Misuky-chan**, **Isuei, 66ButterflyOfDarkness99. **(Espero de verdad que no se me olvidara nadie uu')

Pues aquí mis últimas contestaciones:

**Arual17**: Aquí está el final! A mí también me da penita pero creo que ya era hora de terminarla ya que tardé un poquito de tiempo en hacerlo… XD La verdad es que no me basé en ello pero sí! (Anotación sin importancia: Adoro al Joker *-* XD) Pues nada, me repito más que un loro pero de verdad muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí después de tantísimo tiempo, eres de las únicas que siguen desde un principio y de las que me animaron a seguir! Espero leerte muy muy pronto! Un besazo! :)

**Lady Paper**: Como siempre muchas gracias por tus críticas constructivas y por seguir ahí después de tantísimo tiempo :) A ti te debo parte de mi cambio a la hora de escribir y para mí eso es muy importante, así que muchísimas gracias! (Aún hay muchas historias de MK y de DC que necesitan tus consejos así que tranquila, tienes mucho que leer! Jaja) Espero leerte pronto, un besazo! :)

**Zelinktotal99**: Lo sieento, sobre todo lo de la última parte, sé que no te gusta lo de 'Unos años después…' pero así era como escribiera la historia y así tenía que dejarla, aunque familia y demás no hubo xD Te aseguro que hay muchas historias de MK que valen la pena y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios hasta ahora, me reí mucho con algunos y me encantaba recibir tus reviews así que muchas gracias de verdad, espero leerte pronto, un besote! :)

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d: **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios en los capítulos y en todas las historias! Sí, la redacción tengo que ponerme con ella ya pero creo que la voy a dejar aparcada y a continuar con la otra historia que estoy empezando a tardar demasiado.. XDD Y espero que continúes la tuya porque de verdad vales para esto del misterio y la intriga! ;) Me repito otra vez pero muchas gracias y espero leerte muy pronto, un besote! :)

Esto acaba aquí pero seguiré rompiendo la cabeza en otras historias, gracias también a los lectores silencioso y nos leemos pronto ;3


End file.
